The life of a Teenage soccer player
by Natsu-Dragneel-17
Summary: Natsu is a soccer star for his school, Fairytail Academy, He has to deal with trying to go professional and to complete his dream of winning the world cup for his country, while also having to deal with everything that comes with being a senior in high school. NaLu and mentions of others , There is language and i have no idea which direction this is going M just in case.
1. Chapter 1b

_Author's Note:_

 _Hi, this is my first piece so if you do review please be considerate about the suggestions you have. This story will be kind of a cross-over. I do not own anything that has to do with Fairytail or the characters that come with it._

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

 _"Natsu talking to you(reader)"_

 _Actions done_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Natsu's POV**

The crowd was roaring, the fans cheering, and the ball in play. I made a run, overlapping with my teammate. Running, running, BAM! The ball was kicked in the air through the defense, and I'm on sides with the ball at my feet. My jersey is being pulled from behind, I do a reverse spin with the ball to throw him off. The ball and I are still going at their edge of the 18 yard box, I hear nothing, see nothing but me, the ball ,and the goal. I line up for the shot, BAM! I take the shot! as if in slow motion the ball soared across the field towards the goal, the goalie diving to ruin my day. The next thing I hear, cheering! I made it! The goal is ours! The World Cup final is ours! Then the commentators yell across the loud speakers "NATSU DRAAAAAAAAAGNEEl has done the impossible! He has won the world cup final for his country at 18, and it is the first time ever that the country has won it!" Then the final whistle blew from the referee, and the game was done! We won the world cup against all odds! My teammates and I start celebrating jumping around and just celebrating the greatest achievement any soccer player would dream of.

Then I heard "Natsu…" I turned and nothing. "Natsu" a little louder this time. Then out of nowhere "NATSU YOU DAMN LAZY ASS WAKE UP!" I shot up out of my bed and onto the floor, _ouch damn it, awe great another dream ._ "Natsu, get up and get ready for school or else you will be late." A huge man with dark pinkish, almost red, hair stated. _Well time to get ready for the shit hole known as school._

 _"_ _The names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, 17 years old, high school senior, and yes I play what Americans call soccer but the rest of the world calls football. And that huge red head you guys met a second ago is my dad, well adoptive father, Igneel. Yea he said he found me at a really young age and just took me in. I go to Fairytail Academy in Magnolia, Fiore." Well just my tie left to put on and then I'm off to-_

"NATSU! If you still want breakfast you better hurry up, but you will not be late for school again!" _Damn old-man leave me alone._ "Ya ya I hear you! I'm coming down now!"

 _Okay do I have everything… Back pack, check, soccer bag with a change of clothes, check, and breakfast! Gotta go make that. Natsu proceeds to go to the kitchen and makes himself some toast._

"HEY! Old man!"

"What do you want you damn ungrateful brat!" _Both men are now glaring at each other_

 _Damn old man, I knowyou are my dad and all but still_ "Anyways, where is the jam and peanut butter?"

"Oh haha, about that and the rest of the groceries…" _Igneel then scratches the back of his head while laughing_

"Damn stingy old man, go get the groceries after work because I have try outs today so you will defiantly have time!" _I swear sometimes I don't know who is the responsible one me or him!_

 _Natsu has now left his house and on his way to school. He places his hands behind his head in thought._ _Well now that I have my toast with just butter on it, damn stingy old man. Well what homework did we h-_

"HEY! FIRE CROTCH!"

 _Grrrrrrreat my favorite person ever. Natsu turns around to see none other than Gray Fullbuster_

 _"_ What do you want Ice princess," " _The guy with dark blue hair is my number one rival, Gray Fullbuster, oh and he is a stripper by the way, and he plays on the soccer team with me. Also he is 17, and the biggest pain in my ass next to my old man. Anyways I'm getting off track here. ",_ "oh and your shirt, striper."

"God Damn it where did it go?!" _Well while he goes looking for that, uh where was I… oh yes homework from yesterday! Uhhhh… we had a 2 page English assignment, a set of problems from Calculus, Problem sets for econ, Nothing for AVID as usual, and my online shit for my college class. All done except those math problems uhhhhhhhh, pain in the ass. Well AVID is first so I got some time to get those done since we really don't do much in that class._

"Hey pinky wait for me!"

 _Oh no he didn't…_ "HOW MANY TIMES POPSICLE DICK MY HAIR IS SALMON! SALMON! Say it with me Sal-mo-n." " _Oh did I forget to mention that my hair is salmon colored. If you dare say it'ss pink I will smack you into next week, now moving on."_

"Geez Natsu calm down I was just kidding sheesh. Well anyways did you get any of that homework done or not?"

"Well you see I got most of it done except those damn math problems so I'm gonna do that in AVID."

"ASSSSS usual, you dumb ass, you know both of them will get mad right?"

"Well I know Erza will be mad as hell, but Luce, nah she won't get that upset, she will probably end up helping me with it as usual." _Natsu places his hands behind his head in a folded fashion._

 _"Erza is probably the scariest person ever, she is a demon in a women's body. But she can also be a nice older sister figure too, like when I was younger, my dad would leave on business trips and I wouldn't have anyone to help me, but she would go out of her way to help me with my school and stuff like that! Luce on the other hand is similar in the being nice part, but she doesn't have an evil bone in her body! She is just the nicest, prettiest, cutest, most amazing girl to ever exist!"_

 _At this time Natsu has a very bright smile on his face_

"Oy flame brain! did you hear anything I said?"

"What are you talking about, you weren't even talking."

"Oh my god Natsu, uh…" _Gray pinches his nose in frustration_ "anyways, are you gonna go to the soccer try outs for the school or you gonna skip this year?"

"What the hell kind of question is that Ice princess, of course I am, because who else is gonna make sure you sorry ass losers win huh?"

"HEY! We don't even need your sorry ass so don't bother coming because I am totally better than you fire butt!"

"OH yea you wanna go then?!" _My fist swung on instinct, and I see his fist coming and I brace for impact-_

" What the hell do you two think you're doing" _I would recognize that demonic voice ever, Turning their heads as slow as possible, They see Erza standing glaring at them. Quicker than humanly possible Gray and Natsu were suddenly in a friendly embrace laughing their day away._

 _"The scary lady that just interrupted mine, and Grays 'altercation' is none other than the she-demon herself. Her name is Erza Scarlett, she is 17 and she does like every sport! Sometimes even on the guys teams when they are 'being wussies' according to her. Ummmmm oh yea! She is dating Jellal Fernandez, even they are 'on the down low' about it, but everyone at Fairytail Academy knows they are dating. Well on with it…"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about Erza, Natsu and I were just discussing the tryouts for the school soccer team. Ha ha ha…" _He sounded way more nervous than what would make that story believable, "I'm totally gonna make fun of him for that later"._

"Then why were their fists being thrown?" _Okay she looks even more pissed than before maybe she caught onto the lie?!"_ Um… we were uh… doing a practice run for our skit for the school play auditions… ha ha, right Gray?","Yea what flame brain said ha." _Damn that did not sound convincing at all._

 _Wait why are there sparkles in her eyes now?, oh no I know that look anywhere!_ "Why didn't you say so?! I would love to help you guys out! In fact I will audition with you guys!" _Well shit, that didn't work out as well as I thought, hopefully popsicle face has an idea, Natsu turned to Gray and nod towards Erza moving his eyes to her, as if in sync with what Natsu was saying without words Gray immediately nodded._

"Ahem." _Why in the world are you clearing your throat dumb ass?_ "Well Natsu and I are uh… just doing a uh… two man audition ya know?" _He nodded to me? What the hell is wrong him?! Natsu squinted his eyes at Gray as he attempted to quiet his rage . _"Yea Erza, what popsicle face said is true, it's only a max of two people per audition so if you want you can audition on your own or with one of the others that are auditioning." _The stars in her eyes disappeared and she seemed kinda disappointed_

"Oh well alright if you say so." _The sparkles in her eyes have left and she isn't angry anymore! Yes this day cannot get better, haha today is gonna be the best day yet!. They have continued walking after Erza had done her display and are now outside of the Fairytail Academy gates. And that's when Natsus eyes locked on a head of golden blonde hair, Erza and Gray had a knowing smirk on their faces as Natsu jsu stared at the girl who was turned around and busy talking to a blue haired girl, who was with a huge man with a mane of black hair. _

_Her hair is shining as always, I can smell her strawberry shampoo from here. She turned around after the blue haired girl pointed to Natsu. Her eye are glowing with that sparkle she always has in them. And as usual she has a light blush across her face from laughing with Levy. She's wearing the school uniform of a black mini skirt, a white shirt and tie, and the school jacket with the Fairytail symbol on her left flap of her jacket. Man she looks good in that uniform, actually she looks good anything she puts on, especially that volleyball uniform. "That's Lucy Heartphillia, or Luce as I call her, she is my best friend! She plays volleyball in fall, and soccer for the girls' team in spring. She is SUPER smart, and likes to read a lot too, she is kinda weird sometimes, but she's cute when she's weird, aha I guess my opinion is bias huh? Anyways the small blue haired girl who she was talking with is Levy Mcgarden. That book worm always has her nose in a book whenever I see her, except when she is talking to Luce about books. The big guy next to Levy with the mane of black hair is Gajeel 'bad boy' piercings, menacing eyes, big build, he even rides a damn Harley Davidson motorcycle everywhere, and without a helmet for god's sake! Well anyways he always had a soft spot for Levy, and I'm almost certain that they have a thing going on, but that's none of my ! and he plays on the soccer team with Gray and I." Wait when did Luce get right in front of me? And what is that on her face? Natsu and Lucy are now in very close proximity, and Natsu moves his face really close to Lucys_

"Natsu what are you doing?!" _Natsu jumps back both of them with blushes across their entire faces_

"Oh! Sorry Luce, I just saw a thing on your face, what is that?" _He then points to a shiny speak on her cheak._

"What thing, what are you talking about?!" _Lucy then starts to panic_ "Oh my god, what is it?! Is it a mole?! Is it a pimple?! And senior year just started!" _Lucy then drops to her knees and begins to pout_

"Luce, it's alright," _Natsu then proceeds to wipe the glitter away Damn, Luce you like to over react a lot, _"see it wasn't anything dangerous, just a piece of glitter is all." _Natsu the shows Lucy the piece of glitter and flicks it away, they both stand up now_

"Thank you Natsu." _Lucy then jumps and hugs Natsu_

"You're welcome?"

"If that had been on my face all day, people would have made fun of me, and you stopped that so it's a big thing for me." _They now leave the embrace and are now just facing eachother_

_Natsu scratches the back of his head_ "So Luce, how did your volley ball try outs go?"

"Oh it was fine, pretty sure I made the team again this year, how about yours Natsu?"

"Oh our try outs only start today for the soccer team, so I haven't started yet."

"That's good, so that means you got all your homework done?"

 _Natsu then laughed in nervousness_ _Oh shit this women is like a psychic!_ "Well what do you mean by all of it Luce? Ha ha ha…"

"It's what the word means dumby, no homework left to do?"

"Ha ha ha, you know, _"She is gonna kill me for this As Natsu rubbed the back of his head in nervousness" _silly old me, I kinda, you know, don't understand the math homework, so can you help me or nah Luce?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe depends what do I get in return for helping you with your own homework?" _She now turned to the side with her arms folded, and giving a smirk to Natsu._

"Come on Luce! I'm practically begging here!" _She better not make me actually beg, well knowing her…_

"I do not see any begging going on at all." _She waved her had to emphasize_

 _Good lord this woman is such a pain in my ass, Natsu gets on his knees folds his hands together to embellish more _"OH come on Luce! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I need the help im super dumb, come on please help me Luce!"

"Oh well, since you asked so nicely, alri-"

"EKKKKKKK OMG Natsu are you finally asking out Lucy?!" _Oh god no, of all people who had to see me kneeling down in front of Luce Me and Luce both turn our heads slowly to see none other than, the gossip queen, match-making champion, and she-devil of Fairytail academy Mirajjane Strauss._

 _"Mira is 18, she is a very very pretty lady,in a friendly way I might add, anywyas, she is the craziest girl at the school, she is constantly getting 'the scoop' on everyone at FTA, and constantly match making the couples she thinks would be 'super cute together', and guessz who is her number one pick? Me and Luce, she named us the number one would be couple freshmen and junior year. Thank god she skipped sophomore year, Luce was dating a weird guy named Dan at the time, but anyways. Mira used to be known as the 'she-devil of FTA', she was just a demon on and off the soccer pitch, she was super good. But then, at a game with Gajeels old school Phatoom Lord High school, PLHS for short, a girl got super pissed that Mira nut meged her super bad, {AN:for those who don't know a nut meg, or a meg, is when a player gets the ball through between your legs, it is super humiliating on a field.},so the girl just ran over to mira, and just stomped down on her knee while they were standing up. She had to completely replace he knee cap with a metal one and had countless surgeries. However, the doctors said she was lucky she could still walk, and she would not be playing soccer anymore. This broke Mira, she then took up different arts like music, and painting, and she TA's for my college class. Oh and she has two younger siblings the middle child Elfman, and the youngest Lisanna, but I will get to them later."_

"Uh, Mira you have it all wr-"

 _Next we hear 7 of these:_

"Oh for god's sake finally Natsu asked her"

 _They turned around_ _Oh god, how did our original small group of Me, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza turn into all of them plus Juvia, Jellal, and Laxuz?! Actually what the fuck is Laxus doing here?_

 _"okay okay, a bunch of people showed up b ut I will try to explain their situations to you thoroughly and efficiently. Okay, Juvia is the chick who is hugging Grays arm rather tightly, oh yea they are dating even though Gray100% denies it in public. Oh yea she plays on the soccer team too, for the girls obviously, she also talks in third person a lot, have not found out why. Oh yea, she is 17, and she completely thinks that any girl that talks to her 'darling-Gray' is forever a love rival, which makes Luce number 1 on her hit list. Okay moving to Jellal, he also has blue hair like Juvia, but he is 18 and has a tattoo over his left eye. I have no idea why but he has it, and I've always wanted to touch it! You think he would let me?! Maybe if I- wait never mind, anyways he is on the boys soccer team, pretty damn good too. He is dating Erza and he is pretty open about it. He is super smart, but he is also a quiet guy too. Him and Erza go waaaaaaaay back before I even knew her. Oh yea, he drives and works at the 'Celestial Body Café'. It is super cool, they have like stars and shit on the ceiling, I'll tell you more about it when we go there. I guess that's good enough for Jellal, now Laxus. This guy used to be the biggest jerk back in Freshmen year, but then the principal of the school, by the way that is his grandpa, banned him from the school for one semester, like not even a suspension, he straight up banned him! Well now he is a pretty cool guy, still monstrously huge, and he is on a totally different level on the field. Oh yea I got carried away, he has short bright blonde hair, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt across his left eye. Anyways that does it for now."_

 _Lucy and Natsu are both blushing bright red, Natsu gives a quick glance to Lucy_ _But god damn she is cute when she blushes_ "AH haha no he didn't, and probably won't ever because we are best friends guys, remember? We have been bestfriends since I moved here in 8th grade." _Lucy locked her eyes with Natsu Was she confirming with me? _ "Uh yea guys I was just asking for homework help you know? We couldn't ever go out you know, best friends, ahaha." _Natsu glanced down to the side with a saddened look on his face. _

_As if in Unison from everyone:_

"Aha yea whatever love birds…" _Damn that was close…_ "Sooooooo…" _Natsu turns to Lucy _ "Homework help or nah?"

 _Lucy turns to Natsu with her eyes for shadowed and mumbles_ "You damn dense idiot what is wrong with you?"

"Luce, I heard that loud and clear, youof all people should know I have super good hearing."

"Yea I know, I'll just help you in AVID when I get a chance." _Lucy turns and walks away._

 _Everyone has started to move towards class, and Natsu just dusts off his pants from being on the floor, and Gray walks up and places a hand on his shoulder._

"Dude you totally need to get out of the friend zone."

 _Natsu shots a scowling look at Gray_ "Well you know, not everyone had a cute fan girl of theirs that would follow them everywhere you know."

 _Gray scratched the back of his head_ "ahaha yea I forgot about that."

"Anyways Gray, yea I know I just don't know how ya know? But I also don't want to mess up what we have already." _Natsu looks down as if saddened, Gray pats his shoulder._

"Don't worry flame brain, you will get her eventually."

"Thanks ice prick, we better start heading to class."

"Yea, let's go." _They both turn and start walking to class_

 _Man Gray, you may be a total pain in my ass, but you can be a real friend sometimes. But what am I gonna do about this Math Home work! Luce looked like she was mad at me?!_

 **Authors note:**

 **Please review and let me know of any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Please review and be as nice as possible, any suggestions for the story please let me know.**

 **I do not own anything to do with fairytail.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

 _Man Gray, you may be a total pain in my ass, but you can be a real friend sometimes. But what am I gonna do about this Math Home work! Luce looked like she was mad at me?!_

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **In hallway leading to his Avid class:**_

 _Come on, come on, come on, I can't be late again today! "For you that don't know, if I get another tardy I will get a detention, and detention means no soccer tryouts, and no soccer tryouts means that I will have a shitty semester."_

 _ **DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

 _As the bell rang, Natsu busts through the door_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The door slams into the wall and everyone in the classroom is staring at him_

 _Well shit, I couldn't be any more subtle than that now could I. Shit, now everyone is staring better rush on over to my desk before the teacher no-_

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Dragneel, take your seat quickly and I will not mark you as tardy again."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Clive!" _Natsu quickly scurried to his sea which was in the front left corner of the room, the farthest away from the door, which was on the right side. {AN:This is from standing in the back of the room.}_

 _Damn Gildarts, acting all professional in the classroom, but when we are training he is a completely different guy. "Mr. Clive, or as I call him Coach Gildarts, he is the soccer teams coach and has been personally training me since I was small because my dad was out a lot. He also has a daughter that goes here named Cana Alberona. They have some family issues that I don't know about so I'm just not gonna go into that. Oh yea! The old geezer may be an old fart, but the guy used to play professionally for one of the best clubs in the world, and my favorite team no bias at all, MUFC: Magnolia United Football Club. Yea they are an in town team, but man they are one of the best in the world! And to top it all off Gildarts played for them since he was 16, he was rated one of the best in the world, he was a world champion. He is undoubtedly my idol among soccer players. And guess what?! He coaches me individually, and the high school team as well! Well anyways he is also my Avid teacher anyways…"_

 _Natsu has now been sitting down at his desk with his math home work out thinking. With his pencil tapping away Natsu glances to the side to his partner Nab_

" _Nab is a unique kind of guy, uhhhh… to simply put it he does nothing but somehow passes his classes, and he makes the soccer team everyyear, granted it's a bench position but still. Umm he is just a tan guy, kinda_ _tubby_ _, and he has black hair. Just a plain old normal kinda guy."_

 _Man, how am I suppose to get help with this math homework with Luce on the other side of the classroom in the back corner talking to Levy and Juvia, damn it all. Uhhhhhh and Gildarts is gonna be a pain in the ass if I move over there._

"Psssssst, Flame butt…" _Someone taps Natsu on the shoulder_

 _Oh good God what could he want._ "Yes popsicle dick?" _Natsu turns to face Gray_

"Well I see you eye balling Lucy, so all I could think was that you were gonna go use your homework to go and talk to her right?"

 _Natsu now slightly blushing._ "Well I guess you could say that, but I don't need any ones help, I can do it myself you damn exhibitionist!"

"NATSU! If you're going to flirt with Mr. Fullbuster please do so silently!" _Gildarts yelled this from his desk with his face facing his laptop still_

 _Natsu and Gray both give off nervous laughes and say:_

"Ahaha yeas sir."

"Anyways flame brain, we are gonna help you out by getting Levy and Juvia away from Lucy so you can go and 'ask for home work help', got it?"

 _Natsu now looking confused,_ "Wait, wait, wait, who is 'we' in this situation Gray?"

"Well me and Gajeel of course who else?"

"Okay, well whats the actual plan then?"

"Well flame brain, I'm gonna text Juvia to tell her to bring Levy over here because I want to ask their opinion on something or whatever, then while they walk over here, you gotta crawl down

 _Natsu now rubbing his chin,_ "Could you explain that slower and with a drawing because I did not understand a thing."

 _Gray slaps his face in frustration._ "Oh god Natsu, how Lucy hasn't killed you yet is beyond me. Anyways, alright here we go again…"

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Do you understand it now?"

"Yes sir, Captain Gray sir!" _Natsu then salutes to Gray_

 _Gray looking confused_ "This plan is for you, not me?"

"Well thanks Gray, you can be a real bro when you're not a pain in my ass you know."

 _Gray smiles and high fives him_ "You too fire face, now go get your girl! I've just sent the text to Juvia they should be on their way any second."

 _They both look across the classroom to see that Juvia and Levy are now on their way over._

"Hurry up Salamader, we don't have much time!" _Gajeel is now on all fours in the aisle because he had to crawl their from his seat in the back._

"Alright, alright. Gajeel on 3. 1… 2… 3!" _In a blink of an eye Gajeel takes Natsus seat as Natsu gets on all fours in the aisle._

"Now go!" _Gray and Gajeel yelled as they both kicked his ass to get him moving_

"Damn those idiots sheesh." _Anyways where am I?_ _He takes a quick look at the desks and people in them. He see Laxus._

"Psssssst! Laxus!" _Natsu now trying to get Laxus attention_

"What do you want?" _Dang what's his problem_

"Sheesh you don't have to be rude, anyways how far am I away from the front?"

"You're about half way."

"Alright!"

"Damn idiot keep it down! Remember the last time we got caught moving around in this class?!"

"Oh yea sorry! Anyways adios!"

"Go get your women you damn idiot."

" _Oh just so you guys know since all the guys are kinda trouble makers Gildarts doesn't allow us to move around anymore, I'm pretty sure it also has to do with him being a perv, but that's none of my business, anyways onward!"_

"Thanks Laxus!" _Natsu then tuns and continues crawling to the back of the class._

 _When he is almost to the edge sees Freed Justine._

"Oh, yo Freed hows it going?" _I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder if he still as weird as he used to?_

" _So Freed Justine, he is a nerdy guy with a thing for poetry and writing and stuff. He has really long green hair and has this weird obsession with Laxus, I don't know why it's just him. Anyways the dude is hella smart, and he plays on the soccer team too, but he sits bench a bit. Anyways let's continue."_

"Hm… Oh Natsu why are you on the floor?" _Freed is now looking at Natsu rather quizzically_

"Well you know, just trying to get across the classroom without Gildarts finding out." _Naatsu now has the biggest smirk on his face, and Freed smiles as well._

"Well I bid thee farewell good sir, for thy foe is quite upon us!" _Natsu just gives him a blank stare_

"What in the world does that mean?"

 _Freed pintches the bridge of nose in frustration_ "You damn fool, just churry up and move along because Gildarts is walking this way!"

 _Natsu jumpsand scurries off_ "Alright, alright you didn't have to be so loud, sheesh."

 **5 Minutes Later**

 _Dang almost there! Luce is like 5 desks ahead and then I can talk to her!_

 _A hand drops in front of Natsu blocking his path. Natsu stares at it, and then follows the limb to the owner to see Loke Lionheart._

" _Loke is a super popular guy who always wears suits to school, and has spiky longish orange hair. He wears these thin sun glasses all the time, even in school! The guy is cool, and super popular with the girls. Which doesn't make sense as to why he is Luce's best friend next to yours truly. Anyways the guy plays on the soccer tema and pretty much gets us a crowd because of how popular he is. Did I mention that he is a huge flirt, well he is a super huge one. Also he is always butting in out of nowhere when im trying to spend alone time with Luce! Uhhhh… anyways"_

"Oh, it's you Loke, Why are you stopping me?... If you don't move your hand i-"

 _With gritted teeth and quietly_ "Natsu shut the fuck up if you know whats good for you, Gildarts is right there so I suggest if you don't want to run 20 miles at try outs today I suggest you shut up and stay still for a minute."

 _Natsu just nods in conformation. Loke still talking in the same voice:_ "Okay when I count to 3 you need to sprint over and sit next to Ms. Lucy, do you understand?"

 _Natsu just nods_ _Whats up with this guy thinking he can boss me around, sheesh if this was a fight I would hav-_

"Natsu! Snap out of it, you cannot be a second late because Gildarts is looking everywhere for you. Now 1… 2… wait for it… Waaaaaait… Now 3!"

 _As if moving faster than the human eye could see Natsu made it and was sitting next to Lucy when Gildarts came by to check this area for Natsu._

"Whew! By the way thanks Loke." _Natsu gives Loke a thumbs up and a super huge grin. Then he turns to Lucy._

"Soooooo Luce, can you hel-"

 _ **DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

"What?! No! I just got here! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Natsu proceeds to fall to ground on his knees, and with his hair intertwinded gripping his pink locks._

"God damn it. What will I do math is next period!?"

"Natsu, why are you screaming?"

"Well you see Luce, I just snuck over here to ask you for help with the math homework but then the bell rang as I was about to ask you." _Natsu is now pouting and then Lucy giggles_

"Well first off we better get moving orelse we will be late, and you can't have that." _They begin walking to their calculus class arms grazing eachother ever so often._

 _God damn the simplest touch from this girl sends me over the edge. I really gotta stop thinking about that._ _As the door to their class comes into view:_

"So Luce, how am I suppose to have this homework done by 10 seconds from now?"

 _Lucy pulls out her phone and shows Natsu the text:_

 **From: Mira**

 **Hey Lucy! Just so you and lover boy know we**

 **have a sub in math today so he doesn't need**

 **to worry about the "home work" he was**

 **asking you about this morning. :p ;***

 **Love you guys! *Na+Lu***

 _Natsu still glaring at the phone_ "What the fuck is 'Na + Lu'?"

 _Lucy then blushes like a tomatoe_ "That's the name Mira gave us for our coupling she gave us freshmen year. You really don't remember it was like everywhere?"

 _At this time they have arrived at the door, and Natsu holds the door open for Lucy_

"Well not really, I didn't pay that much attention to that kind of stuff back then, ahaha."

 _Lucys eyes are forshadowed as her and Natsu sit in their assigned group with Erza and Jellal. The former two are too busy engorged in their own conversation to take note of the new comers. Natsu sits next to Jellal and Lucy sits across from him next to Erza, each of the four in their own desks , which are pushed together to form a squre._

 _ **DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

"I see Natsu, well how about we start on that homework?" _Lucy has a smile on her face as she looks up at Natsu_

 _Why is she smiling? I can totally tell she is faking it. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Come on Natsu think, think… Aha it must be because she is hungry and I never offered her any food!_

 _Natsu then digs into his back pack_ "Um… Natsu what are you doing?" _A few seconds go by, and then Natsu pulls what looks like a box out._

"Ah ha! I found it!" _He turns to Lucy_ "What did you find Natsu?"

"Well food of course? A got you a lunch because you're mad, and you're mad because you're hungry right?" _Lucy smiled at the innocence of his action_

"Yes I am Natsu, thank you very much. But can you hold onto it for me until lunch, my pack is full." _Natsu smiles hugely and quickly puts the lunch box back in his bag._

"Now, Natsu get out your homework you needed help with."

"Alright Luce! But just so you know I'm gonna need extra help." _Natsu turns back to his back pack and gets out 3 pages of crumbled paper that seemed to have many, many better days._

 _Lucy's smile turns to a scowl_ "How many times Natsu, you need to take better care of your assignments." _Natsu's face turns to a frown_ "Sorry Luce I was just so excited for try outs today that I forgot about that and just shoved them in my bag, I'm sorry and I'll never do it again I promise." _Natsu had his fist over his heart with puffed out cheeks, and Lucy just giggled_

"Well alright, I will hold you too that, now let's see where do you need help?" _Dang Luce you're more worried about my learning than you being hungry, I know I couldn't do that. That's why I have 3 lunches plus the one I gave to you._

"Well you see Luce, I don't get any of it. You might want to just start from the beginning."

 _Lucy then got a thinking face on_ "Sounds like you need a tut-" _Oh No LUCE DON'T SAY THE T-WORD ESPECIALLY IN FR-_

 _Next thing they knew Erza had both hands slammed down on Natsus desk with sparkles in her eyes._ "Did someone say they needed a tutor?! I will gladly accept the role of educator in this situation! Natsu open your book to page 293!"

 _Natsu then has an upset look on his face_ "How did you know it was me, and not Lucy?"

 _Erza scoffed_ "Ha, as if Lucy would ask for help, let alone from you, and plus you are an idiot Natsu and she is not." _Dang harsh much_

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly you know." _Natsu now has a pout on his face_

"Well anyways let us begin!"

 **5 minutes later**

"I don't get it." _Erza falls face first onto the table_ "I give up! You take him Jellal!"

 _Jellal gets a funny look on his face_ "Ha as if I would take on the greatest challenge since finding the meaning of life!" _Wait what? I am totally lost here._

 _Natsu turns to Jellal_ "Whats that suppose to mean patchy the pirate?" _Points to his left eye to emphasize_

"First off its not an eye patch it's a tattoo, tattoo. And im saying teaching you is near impossible for anyone except for-"

"Lucy…" _Erza interrupted_ _What the, they think I'm stupid?! I'll show- oh wait they want me to be with Luce, okay!_

"Okay Luce, lets here how this works!" _Lucy nods and then turns to a blank piece of paper_

 **5 minutes later**

"Oh my god, that is way similar that you explained it, thanks Luce!" _Natsu smiles his giant toothy grin, and Lucy just smiles and blushes_

 _Jellal and Erza together:_ "What the hell, she somehow used food to explain calculus and he gets it? This doesn't make sense at all."

 _Luce, you sure are a great teacher, and a great soccer player, oh and a great cook,… and a great person you always care for others. But you aren't a very good liar_ _Natsu has been staring at Lucy while blushing for a good minute_

"Ahem…." _What the who is that?_ _Natsu turns left and right, and then some one taps his shoulder from behind and Natsu turns around to find Gray._

"So Natsu, you get your 'home work done'?" _Why in the world did he emph- ohhhhhhhh!_

 _\_ "Oh yea thanks to someones help!" _He points his thumb sideways to Luce who is front of him talking to Erza and Jella._

"Well with that I'm not surprised. But, this is your chance!" _Natsu looks at him confused_

"What you mean ice face?"

 _Now in whispers to eachother:_

"I mean tell Luce that you want to make it up to her for her helping you dumb ass."

 _Damn Gray that's a great idea! That's why you are the smart and cool headed one Gray, thank goodness he can't read my thoughts I wouldn't hear the end of this._

"Well I guess that's a good idea stripper, but we have tryouts today?"

"Well just make it for after try outs dip shit."

"Well what if that is too late you know?" _She wouldn't even wanna go with me anyways she has too much homework and other stuff to do, so ill just get her a card or something. Yea! A card! I'm a genius…_

"Okay flame brain, I've seen you fight the scariest and strongest guys I've ever seen, and you're like a fucking fire dragon on the pitch, hence why you are known as the notorious salamander?! And you're showing me that you are scared of asking little Lucy o-"

"Asking 'little Lucy' what? Are you guys planning to do indecent things to one as pure as Lucy?" _This was the most chilling and demonic voice either of the two boys heard and they slowly turned their heads to see Erza was sitting across from them. Erza has the most demonic aura radiating off of her and with a very stern look on her face._

"Ahaha why don't you tell her Natsu?" _Grays slaps his back and quickly turns around. Now Erza's , Jellal's \, and Lucy's eyes are on Natsu. Natsu starts to sweat nervously._

"ahahah, you damn ice prick I'll get you back for this. Ahem… well I wanted to ask Luce something, ahaha."

"Well go on Natsu?" _Lucy smiled encouragingly_

"Welll um it was uh Grays idea to uh-"

"Nope it was yours flame brain!" _They all heard from behind Natsu_ _Damn you icicle dick! I'm so gonna get you back for this!_

"Aha I guess it was my idea then…"

"Natsu get on with it. Or else I will punish you for what I think you were planning." _Erza's scowl intensified_

"Ah *puffft* IjustwantedtoknowifLucewantedtogooutsomewheresoicouldmakeituptoherforhelpingme." _Natsu said all way too fast and now Lucy was the only one who heard him and she is blushing with her hair covering her eyes_

"What did you say, speak slower so Jellal and I can hear you Natsu."

 _In that instant Lucy grabbed Natsu by the hand and dragged him outside and slammed the door after them._

 _Why is she dragging me and why are we outside the classroom and in the hallway all of a sudden? Oh, she let go and is now turned to me?_

 _Lucys eyes are still foreshadowed by her bangs and she is blushing._ _Damn if I look close enough I can see her face and, damn she looks real cute when shes blushing like that._ _Natsu also has a tinge across his cheeks._

"Ask me the question you asked in side but slower." _Lucy's face stayed unmoving she twiddled her thumbs in her hands_ _What's wrong with her, is she still hungry? I mean she didn't eat the lunch yet so maybe?_

 _Natsu now scratching the back of his head and has a deep blush on his cheaks_ "Well you know, since you helped me and all with the homework. I was wondering did you want to go get some dinner or something so I can make it up to you?" _Lucys face shots up and her eyes are like dinner plates._

 _Natsu waves his hands in front of himself_ "Well I was meaning as friends of course so it's no big deal, well if that's what you want?" _Natsus arms are now at his side and Lucy's eyes are foreshadowed again._

"No." _What the no? is she rejecting my make it up to you offer?_

"No what Luce I'm confused?"

 _Lucy looks up and locks eyes with Natsu, both suddenly aware of their close proximity and have large deep blushes as a result._

"No I don't want to go as friends Natsu…"

 **DING-DONG DING-DONG**

 **Authors note:**

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger but it got really late so yea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you, and a special shout out to , and Fairytail-lover1934 for being my first followers on this story. Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

"No I don't want to go as friends Natsu…"

 **DING-DONG DING-DONG**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Uhhhhhhhh damn it all. Why did Luce run away all of a sudden? And what did she say right before the bell rang?!_ _Natsu now running his hands through his hairin frustration, at the lunch table._

 _And what the hell is taking everyone so long_ _Natsu checks the time on his phone_ _the lunch bell rang like 10 minutes ago. Uh fuck and this thing with Luce is just terrible I don't know anything about these kinds of situations._ _Natsu folds his arms and rests his head down on the table._ _Uh well worrying about it won't do anything. Hm now that I think about it, I first met Luce around this time, what was it now 5-6 years ago? Ha yea she was crazy and weird even back then…_

" _Okay well now that I've talked about it I might as well tell it right? I mean the story of how I first met Luce, well here we go!:_

 **5 years earlier:**

"Awe run away! It's the crazy red-headed demon Erza Scarlet!" _All of a sudden two miniature versions of Natsu and Gray speed by riunning away from a soon on coming, very pissed off Erza Scarlett  
_ "Which one of you two ate my strawberry cake?! Whomever it is I will grind you into dust and then feed you to the pigs!"

 _Natsu and Gray both screeched to a halt, turned around and pointed to the other_

"He ate it Erza I swear!"

"No you ate it Flame brain!"

"No you did popsicle face!"

 _Erza now seething with rage glared at both of them and said_

"Then why is there frosting and crums on both of your faces? Seems like duel punishment is in order." _She then cracks her knuckles and slowly approaches them._

" _Oh, hey there again, just thought that I would mention since it hasn't come up yet, that Erza has an obsession, wait more like an addiction, to her strawberry cake, and rest in peace for anyone who dares to get in the way of that. Anyways move on!"_

 **10 minutes later**

 _The bell has rung and everyone has begun to file into class, all except for two certain pink headed, and raven headed students._

"Ooooowe it hurts just talking."

"Then why don't you shut your face pinky?!"

"Who you calling pinky?! Blacky?!"

"Blacky? My hair is raven blue, or dark blue you damn idiot."

 _At this moment Natsu and Gray both walk in, well more like limp, and are in eachothers faces._

"You wanna go then 'Raven' head?!"

"You read my mind pinky!"

 _Natsu and gray both lunged for each other, then all of a sudden Erza comes and smacks them both on the heads and they are out cold. Erza then proceeds to bow to the teacher_

"I give my dearest apologies for their rudeness, punish us and the rest of the class as you see fit."

"Aha that's fine Erza no need to punish them or anyone any further."

 **DING-DONG DING-DONG**

"Okay welcome everyone to the first day of 8th grade, and your last class of the day! I would like to introduce myself, I am your new home room teacher Ms. Ur Milkovich. You all can call Ms. U, Ur, or Ms. M. it doesn't matter to me just promise to be respectful to everyone in here, got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" _Everyone in the classroom yelled. Then, a short man, taller than 3 or 4 feet tall walked in and hoped on top of the desk._

"Hello brats, you all should know me by now as Principal Makarov Dreyar. This is your last year as kids, and then you all start your trek to adulthood, I expect you all to set examples for the younger brats at the school. Also I expect you to treat your new teacher here with the utmost respect. Also, I would like to introduce your new transfer student. Well come on in, don't be shy."

 _Makarov waved his hand at the door for the new student to come in, next thing the students know the door opens and in walks a small head of bright blonde hair._

"Well introduce yourself young miss."

"Well, my name is Lucy Heartphillia, and I just moved to Magnolia recently, and I really like football!" _She said with a bright smile on her face._

"Well, well we have another one of the traditional soccer fans here." _Ur said with a giggle._

 _Huh, this girl seems weird, but I guess I could be friends with this weirdo._

"Well Lucy, go sit where ever there is an open seat."

"Sure thing Ms. Ur!"

"Now, I guess I will take my leave, if any one starts trouble, a certain pink headed child to be more exact, just let me know."

"Yes sir." _Makarov then hops down and leaves the classroom, the second he leaves the whole class starts talking. Ur turns to see Lucy still standing in the front of the room._

"Lucy have you found any open desks?"

"Ah hm." _Her eyes are foreshadowed now._

"Well why don't you sit in one?"

 _Lucy looks up and locks eyes with Ur and whispers_ "Well the only one that is open is the one by that scary boy with pink ha-"

"The hair is salmon not pink!" _The entire class goes quiet and people are looking from a semi-pissed Natsu to Lucy_

"Um excuse me?"

"You heard me weirdo, the hair is salmon not pink." _Natsu and Lucy are now locked in each others conversation and ignoring everyone else._

"Who you calling a weirdo?! If anyone here is weird its you pinky, you looking all mad and scary looking in the corner by yourself!" _Lucy now has a ticked off look on her face and is glaring at Natsu._

"Oh yea Luce?! You wanna go?!"

"Bring it pinky!"

 _Ur jumps in the way_ "Hey, hey no fighting!" _Everyone looks at Ur_ "WE can settle this like real soccer players, Pana Battle." _Ur smirks and everyone is the classroom has a clueless look on their faces except Natsu and Lucy who are also smirking._

"Okay everyone move the desks to the side and make a big circle around Natsu and Lucy."

"But why teach, what's a pana battle?"

"I'll explain in a sec, just do as you are told Gray or else I'll give my old friends Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster a call?"

 _Gray scratches the back of his head with a nervous blush_ "Ahaha no need to do that Ur."

"Well a;right then lets get moving!"

 _In about a minute the entire classroom is just a giant circle of students with desks pushed up to the sides. In the middle of the circle Natsu, Lucy, and Ur are standing._

"Okay, if any of you consider yourselves true footballers pay attention."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Okay a pana battle is between two players, they have to try and be the first to 5 pana's. Do you guys know what a pana is?"

"Um a country?" _Came from a student in the crowd, and Ur just slaped her face in frustraition._

"Uhhhhhhhh, okay alright. A pana is when one player gets the ball between the legs and receives it on the other side. It is one of the most humiliating things that can happen to a player in football. Okay, and it is the first one to five."

"Come on Ur, Boy against girl isn't fair." _Came from Gray, and Erza then turns to him_ "Would you mind repeating that Gray?" _Erza's aura suddenly becomes very threatening and demonic._ "Aha No Erza I'm alright ahaha…"

"Well anyways Natsu you ready? _Natsu nods_ Lucy you ready? _Lucy nods_ okay on 3, whoever gets the ball it's in their possession, alright?" _They both nod_

"Okay 1… 2… 3 Go!" _Ur tossed the ball into the air, and lucy was the first underneath it._

 _Natsu the uses his weight and gave Lucy a little shove to get the ball right before it hit the floor._

 _Hehehe that's for calling me Pinky. May be I'll get one or two and then just give it to her for a false sense of hope, and then completely annihilate her and send her home crying._

 _Natsu now has the ball at his feet with a giant smirk on his face. He is slowly moving the ball around by using his foot on top of the ball._

"So what's the smirk for pinky?"

"You will have to see and find out."

"Well let's dance pinky." _Lucy then gets into a defensive stance._

"Here I come blondie!" _Natsu does a simple double step over with a shoulder feint, which Lucy falls for. This then leaves Lucys legs wide open, and he takes the opportunity to get one point for himself._

"Damn blondie, if that's all you got this is gonna be over fast."

"Heh, I was just testing you out, you are pretty good pinky." _Lucy gets back in her defensive stance._

"Alright time to get serious then." _Natsu picks up the speed at which he is playing with the ball at his feet._

 _Natsus eyes narrow, and he waves his hand towards himself_ "Come."

 _Lucy now a little ticked off charges in blindly, Natsu does what seems like a simple pull back with his left foot. However, right when Lucy stepped to take the ball, he let the ball go between his legs horizontally, and then used his right foot to nutmeg {AN:Nutmeg and pana are the same} Lucy for a 2 point lead._

 _The crowd went wild for that one! "Gooooooo Natsu!" and "I put $5.00 on Natsu beating the new girl!" could be heard throughout the room, and Ur began playing booky and taking bets._

"Dang new girl you sure fell for that old trick." _Natsu now smirking proudly_

"Well I have to let you get a comfortable lead so I can make me beating you that much more of a crushing defeat." _Lucy now back in her stance for defense._

"Heh, well I'll let you have a go then." _Natsu passes Lucy the ball_

"Wait what are you doing pinky it's still yours! I have to steal it from your sorry ass." _Lucy passes the ball back to Natsu_

"Well okay, I tried to be sportsmen like." _Natsu shrugs his shoulders, and him and Lucy go at it again._

 _Natsu is now moving the ball at his feet at a reasonable pace and Lucy is watching it intently._

 _Well I guess I could try that new trick I've been practicing… Yea I'm gonna do it._

 _Right when Lucy poked her foot in to test Natsu a little, she noticed the ball snuck between his too feet tightly, and her eyes widened in realization at what he was doing. As if in slow-motion Natsu rolled the ball up the back of his ankle, that is slightly more forward, with his other foot. The ball sat there for a second in the air, but then Natsu slammed the foot he used to raise the ball back down on it. Natsu smirking waited for the ball to come to his feet. Confused as to its lateness, he looked down and turned to see that Lucy had the ball. Natsus mouth hung open baffeled._

"How? How did you read my fake rainbow move?"

 _Lucy just smirked_ "Well you see I'll explain that magnificent feat that I pulled off. You see any seasoned footballer would notice that stance you took immediately as a rainbow form, no one can actually stop a rainbow move, that's why it is so useful. However, I knew you were not trying to pop the ball over my head like a normal rainbow, your goal was to get it between my legs, so the only reason why your feet were in a rainbow form would be to try the fake rainbow. The fake rainbow is a move that makes the opposition think you are doing a rainbow, so they attempt to turn to try and stop it, thus leaving their legs wide open for you to smack the ball back down for a simple meg to get past them. You would have pulled it off perfectly, but you are min a pana battle not a free-style competition so I read the move with my deductive reasoning not necessarily by your body language." _Lucy had her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her face_

 _Natsu just smirked back_ _She is good, real good. Maybe I might have an actual challenge here?_

"Well good for you on reading one of my best moves, but you still have a ways to go. Let's

Continue." _Both nod, and charge for the encounter_

 _This time Lucy having the ball, she is moving the ball at Her feet at about the same pace as Natsu. Lucy had rolled the ball sideways and seemed to have accidently let it roll through her legs_ _Gotcha now blondie!_ _Natsu then notices Lucy smirking,_ _Why is she smirking, could this be a tr-_ _Then in a split second when the ball had rolled completely through her legs she used her back for to smack the ball forward and through Natsus legs, at which she ran around to retrieve._

 _The crowd was dead, Natsu's mouth hanging open for the second time_ _How could I fall for that? It's like one of the most famous moves?! Uh alright, no more nice guy._ _Natsu turns to face Lucy who is smirking._

"I have to admit, I'll give you honest praise for that one blondie, but it won't be that easy again."

 _Lucy prepared herself_ "I sure hope it isn't that easy from here on out pinky."

 _Natsu didn't give a moments rest and charged Lucy, Lucy smirked and turned with the ball as if doing a simple spin juke. Natsu read it and stepped out with his leg in order to stop her when she gets done, however he glances down and gets the last edge of the ball rolling through his legs. He sighs and turns around._

"That was a good fake spin blondie, what do you call that one?"

 _Lucy put her finger to her chin_ "I don't have a name for it yet, I kinda just made it up on the spot, so I guess fake spin will do."

 _Natsu raised his eyebrows in surprise_ _Dang she thought of that on the spot in order to make it an even 2-2. I'm reluctant to say, but I am impressed._

 _The competition continued on for the next 30 minutes, Lucy hit 3, then Natsu would steal the ball and make it 3-3, the Natsu made it 4-3, and Lucy stole it back and made it 4-4. Natsu and Lucy have been stealing the ball back and forth waiting for the other to make a slight mistake. Natsu now a bit frustrated._

 _God damn it I've used almost everything I got up my sleeve, and what I didn't use, she did which means that I'm up against no armature, but a very good player or free-styler. Huh she is pretty good though._

"You ready pinky or am I gonna have to steal the ball from your sorry ass again?"

"Well why don't you come and find out?"

 _That's when Lucy charged at Natsu_ _God damn it, the only thing I have left is THAT one and I haven't practiced it all that much. All well, better time now than any._

 _Natsu then proceeded to roll the ball sideways with him moving with it, at first Lucy was reading his every move, watching his step overs and reverse step overs, but then Lucy noticed as he was speeding up his moves became different and she quickly realized what he was doing._ _Almost there one, more, tap-_ _Lucy snuck in a quick tap and pushed the ball through Natsu's legs_

 **DING-DONG DING-DONG**

"Awe man, we didn't get to see who won.", "and I want my money back!" _The class quickly grabbed their stuff and filled out. Natsu was left on all fours with his face completely shaken._

"How? How could…. How could I lose?"

"You didn't lose pinky." _Natsus face shot up and Lucy was standing there with her back pack on and his in her hands_

 _What the, why did she grab my stuff? She is such a weirdo_

"What do you mean I didn't lose, you got the last meg and won the pana battle."

 _Lucy turned to him a little angry now_ "I did not get the last pana, I never received the ball from behind you, so it did not count and it wasn't even on purpose anyway." _Lucys eyes are for shadowed_

 _Natsu now confused_ "What? What do you mean it wasn't on purpose you-"

"Lucy you tapped the ball out of panic, am I right?" _The two turn to see Ur was still there and the classroom empty_

 _Natsu still confused_ _What are they talking about?_ "What do you mean panic?" _He turns to Lucy then back to Ur._

"Well you see Natsu, you were pulling off a legendary move that only few have come close to completing. That is why Lucy Panicked, she just swing her leg out hoping to hit you or the ball, because she knew if you connected that last tap you would have won." _They both turn to Lucy to see her eyes foreshadowed._

 _Natsus face is still baffled_ "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean Legendary move? All I tried doing was the Ronaldo combination, and I haven't even practiced it that much?"

 _Lucys and Urs eyes went wide_ _What the hell is wrong with them?_

"Natsu you almost got it perfectly, if Lucy hadn't have hit your foot and then the ball you would have won."

"Yea pinky, I hit you and then the ball. Or else you would have beaten me fair and square."

"So why did you go so far to try and win blondie?"

 _Lucys eyes are foreshadowed_ "Well you see I have never been good at making friends and so I thought if I won this I would have tons of friends. However, I lost and I am feeling worse than before." _Lucy has tears start to run down her face_

"Hey blondie why you crying for?!" _Lucy's eyes shot up to lock with Natsus intense onix ones._

"You do have a friend, and it's me! And to prove it I'm gonna call you Luce, and I'm the only one who can call you that because that's my name for you, got it?"

 _Lucy's eyes widen and she starts to cry again, then she shots up and hugs Natsu_

"Thank you, Natsu. I will never forget this, and someday I'll make it up to you."

 _The two then proceeded to walk home together, talking and laughing away. They walked home together from school for the next 5 years. To this day they still have not found a winner to their tied match and probably won't ever because it's easier to keep it a tie amongst friends, or else Natsu will be =come super competitive and then everything just goes downhill._

" _Huh, so yea that's how I met Luce. The rest of the gang just kind added along as we grew up. Well anyways back to the normal time."_

 **Present time, Lunch room Lunch is over**

 _Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Gray, and Juvia all walk into the lunch room to find a passed out pink haired idiot with his head in the lap of a blushing blonde. Lucy is too busy intertwining his pink locks in her fingers to notice the gang coming._

 _Gray speaks up_ "Well, well, I wouldn't imagine seeing you two together like this so soon after Natsu asking you out." _Lucy's eyes open wide in shock and her faces fills with blush and she turns to see most of her friends staring at her._

"Ahaha im just being a good friend is all, ahaha."

"Then why are your hands still intertwined in his hair Bunny girl?" _Gajeel pointed out, then Gajeel noticed something, Natsu's eye was peeking open and he just gave a quick wink to tell Gajeel the secret message._

 _Damn Luce, your hands feel really good running through my hair. Hopefully Gajeel got the message to get the rest of them out of here. Since we have no class after lunch I can be here all day, well until try outs then I gotta go._

"Ahem… guys I think we should uh go outside and chill it's a great day outside."

 _Everyone looked at Gajeel as if he was crazy. Then Levy came over and place d her hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature._

"Gajeel are you alright?" _Gajeel quickly got out his phone and sent a group message to all the guys there_

 **Group Message:**

 **GR: Guys we gotta get the girls outta here Natsu trying to talk to Bunny Girl!**

 **GF: Alright metal face will do!**

 **JF: I've got cake for Erza.**

 **ND: Thanks guys I owe you guys big time!**

 _The guys quickly grabbed their respectful female half and made up an excuse to leave, even though Erza refused until her favorite cake was mentioned._

 _Okay quick peek._ _Natsu opened his eye to see everyone was gone. Then he closed his eye and slowly began to wake up._

"YAWWWWWN!" _Natsu pretended to sound super sleepy_

"Well someone had a bad nights rest right before tryouts."

"Well yea you know me better than anyone else Luce."

"Haha ain't that the truth." _Lucy had a slight blush and looked down as she fiddled with her hands in her lap with nervousness_

"Well Luce I'm gonna be upfront about this." _Natsu sighed._ _Well here goes nothing_

"I didn't hear a thing you said after I asked you what you meant when you told me no earlier today."

 _Lucy's face was completely red now._ "Aha well you see… I was saying no that I um.. I wanyed… I mean I didn't want…"

 _Natsu turned and looked into her eyes_ "Didn't want what Luce?" _Please don't say what I think you're gonna say! "For your peoples information I thought she was gonna say she didn't want my other lunch because it smelled funny or something."_

 _Lucy huffed out and turned completely red_ "I said no, I didn't want to hang out as friends Natsu."

 _Natsu now confused_ "What do you mean Luce, we are best friends and have been for years now."

 _Lucy turned to look Natsu in the eye. She then stroked his cheek which causes him to blush_

"You damn dense idiot, I want to go as more than friends, dumby."

 _Natsu got confused_ "We are more than friends, we are best friends Luce?"

 _Lucys hand staying unmoving_ "Haha, uh you are so dense sometimes, maybe this will help."

 _Lucy closed her eyes and pursed her lips and moved closer to Natsus face, she moves her hand to his which is on his lap._

"Maybe what will help Lu-" _What the why are here lips on mine…? Oh my god I'm kissing Lucy...? I'm kissing Lucy Heartphillia!_ _Natsu then closed his eyes and let his lips relax, and pulled Lucy into a tight embrace._

 _Man this is way better than I imagined, ever! Oh my god this is so awesome. Wait… What if things don't really work out with us, and she gets upset , and then our friends have to choose between us, and then Lucy will be lonely again. I can't do that to her, I'm her best friend and I love her too much to possibly put her through that. Okay that's my plan!_

 _Lucy has proceeded to think that this would be a heated make out session in the now empty lunch room, but then Natsu pulls back and looks her in the eyes intensely._

"I'm sorry Luce, I… I can't do that to you… I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I'm sorry, if you still want to hang out text me and we can go after my try outs but I don't want to have you hurt in anyway because of something I did. I will always protect you Luce even if that means I can't have what I desire."

 _Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and tears running down her face._

"Well Luce I'm gonna go, I got some home work to do." _I hope I made the right choice._

 _Natsu gets up and walks out, leaving Lucy with her hand out stretched toward the direction he left, with tears rushing down her face._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the super sad ending to thins one! But you know, I couldn't have them enjoying each other too early you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **For t hose of you who have been reading thank you, Sorry for the super sad ending last time. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

 _Natsu gets up and walks out, leaving Lucy with her hand out stretched toward the direction he left, with tears rushing down her face._

 **Chapter 4**

 **At the soccer field around 4pm**

 _Natsu is busy doing last minute practicing on his shots before tryouts, He missed and gritted his teeth._

"God damn it all! Why do I keep missing! I'm about 20 yards out, this should be an easy shot for me! UHHHHHH!" _Natsu grips his hair in frustration, and falls to his knees._

 _Damn it, it is probably because I'm still thinking about how I left Lucy…._

 _ **Flash back 2 hours earlier**_

 _Lucy has her hand out stretched to Natsu's back, and she is crying. Then Natsu walks out the door and breaks into a run, and he is crying as well._

 _ **Present**_

 _Damn, I know she is sad right now, but this is for the best. I'm a way better friend than boyfriend for her, it is better this way._ _Natsu now sitting on the ground with the ball about 10 yards behind him, and he is lost in thought._

 _Man I wonder if Gray,or Jellal can help me out, Laxus and Gajeel are too dumb for this kinda thing. Uhhhhh-_

 _Out of nowhere the ball he was using flies in a perfect knuckle dip into the top right corner from the left side of the field. Natsu quickly turns._

 _Who was that, and where did they go? Huh? What's a little kid doing here?_ _Natsu approaches a boy about 4 years younger than him, with dark purple hair, and the Fairytail Academy Logo on his shirt._

 _Huh, so he goes to our school, wonder who he is._ _Natsu approaches the young boy_

"Hey squirt, was that you who took that shot?"

 _The kid looked from side to side and pointed to himself, asking silently if Natsu was talking to him or someone else._

 _What the? Who else would I be talking to kid?_ "Yea I'm talking to you kid!" _The kid justs nods shyly, and Natsu smirks and waves him over._

"That was one heck of a shot you did kid, what's your name?"

 _The child smiles proudly_ "The names, Romeo, Romeo Conbolt, I hope you haven't forgotten me Natsu?"

 _What the, how does this kid know me? Now that he mentions it Conbolt does sound familiar somewhere… OHHHHH YEA!_

"Oh my god Romeo, how has it been?! Is your old man still the Principal of Fairytail middle school?"

 _Romeo nodded_ "Yea he is, busy as ever with the paper work and stuff, but yea everything is good."

"That's good to hear little buddy, well you're not little no more huh? What grade are you in now, 7th or 8th?"

 _Romeo seemed a little pissed by the remark_ "Well you see, I started freshmen year at Fairytail Academy a week ago, so I guess that makes me a freshmen then huh Natsu?"

 _Natsu just laughs_ "Oh yea I forgot you are only 3 grades behind me, whoops aha. Well, Romeo what brings you out here?"

 _Romeo's eyes narrow a little_ "Well you see Natsu, I'm trying out for the high school team."

 _Natsu gets a smile on his face_ "That's good, you look like you would make a great rotation player, or even a sub."

 _Romeo shakes his head 'no' in response, Natsu now confused_ "No Natsu I'm here to try out for the first team. I'm here to take your spot on the right wing!"

 _Natsus face goes blank for a few seconds… Then he bursts out laughing._ "Hey, what's so funny Natsu?"

"Hey salamander you okay? I knew you would be here early so icame to the field to challenge you, and I find you laughing your ass off what's up? And who is the shrimp?"

 _Natsu and Romeo turn to see Gajeel approaching, Natsu stifles his laughs to a light chuckle and wipes a tear away from his eye._

"Oh Gajeel, great you showed up early, because here is my new replacement as staring right wing, Romeo Conbolt. Ahahahahahahahah!"

 _Gajeel bursts into laughter_ "OH ahahahahaha that's funny! Dang kid I know Salamander is stupid sometimes, but dang I have to admit he is probably the best right wing FTA has ever seen."

 _Natsu smirks_ "Yea Romeo, I'm not trying to put you down, you will probably start some games and maybe even sub in for me when if I get tired or injured. However, you are a couple years short of surpassing me shorty."

 _Romeo now glares at Natsu_ "Then explain why my childhood idol couln't put the ball into the goal from a messly 20 yards out, huh Natsu?!"

 _What childhood idol?... Well now that you mentioned it Romeo was at all of my games when I played Freshmen year, and he always asked me to train him too? But damn he is right I can't even score on an open net right now. I'm total trash, maybe he has surpassed me?_

 _Natsu's eyes are foreshadowed by his pink locks, and Gajeel looks from him to Romeos pissed face. They both have tears slowly coming out their eyes. Then Gajeel goes over to Romeo as whispers:_ "Hey squirt, Natsu is not himself right now, why don't you go get out of your uniform and ready for try outs since other people are starting to show up eh?" _Gajeel points his thumb behind him and Romeo looks to see other players starting to show up and get ready._

"Well alright Gajeel, if you say so. And Natsu you better bring your best game to try outs or else I will take your spot as best right wing at this school." _Natsu slowly nods not lifting his face, and Romeo turns and walks away._

 _Gajeel what are yo-_

 _Gajeel turns around and punches Natsu across the face, Natsu just takes it and falls to the group eyes still foreshadowed._

"What the hell Salamander?! Levy told me everything! You know I would have been the first one to hear of anything this shrimp and bunny girl are best friends. Now why the hell did you reject, break up, or whatever to bunny girl?! We all put our best efforts to help you, and you go and throw it out like it was nothing?!"

 _At this Natsu just stands up and looks at Gajeel in the eyes_ "Because I don't want to hurt her, and honestly she deserves better th-"

 _Gray now comes in and smackes Natsu across the back of the head. Jellal and Laxus also show up with pissed off expressions_

"Flame brain I swear you are the densist most idiotic person I have ever met! You are so focused on 'protecting Lucy' or whatever you don't see that she is head or heels in love your dumbass!"

 _Natsus eyes are as wide as dinner plates, but then go back to normal size_ _What does he mean head or heels in love with me?... Anyways it doesn't matter I'm not good enough for her anyways._

"Well are you going to say something Natsu or am I going to have to Erza out here to get you to speak, because you made Lucy cry and that means Erza is mad, which is bad for all of us, but mostly me." _Jellal stated as he turned to look Natsu in the eye._

 _Well alright they wanted to hear it…_ "Guys it is fine, sure she will be upset for a little while, but she will get over it. I'm just her best friend, I'm meant to be there for her, and make her laugh when she is sad, not to be her boyfriend when she suddenly gets a crush on me."

 _All the guys turn to look at Natsu in the eyes to see if he is serious. Then Gray speaks up_

"Are you really that dumb to believe that bull shit, or are you looking for excuses to get yourself out of trying to make yourself happy for once?"

 _Natsu gets a confused look on his face_ _What is the icicle dick talking about now?_

 _Gray gets pissed off seeing Natsu's confusion._

"Oh don't you dare and try that 'I don't know what you are talking about' crap Natsu! We all know that you always give up what you want to make others happy! For instance When Lucy was dating Dan, she wanted to go to winter formal with YOU, and you said no because that would be cheating."

 _Natsu nods and looks down Laxus now speaks up_ "At that time Dan was out of the country and couldn't go to formal. So Lucy wanted you to take her but you still refused."

 _Gray now continues yelling at Natsu_ "Sophomore year Lucy wanted to date you! The star of the soccer team who was only a Sophomore! But you said no, because you were trying to get with Lisanna! We all know that Lisanna and you are strictly friends since she has been on and off with Bickslow for the past 3 years!"

" _Lisanna is a girl with short white hair and bright blue eyes. She is Mira's youngest sibling, she is 11 months younger than Elfmen, and he is 11 months younger than Mira. Anyways Lisanna was a child hood friend of Natsu's and she is in the grade under him, and she has had a thing with bickslow since her freshmen year."_

 _Natsus eyes shot open and he looked up at all the guys since he was still sitting on the floor._ "What? How? How did you guys find out?"

 _Gajeel spoke up_ "Well you see Laxus is dating Lisanna's older sister, and shrimp is pretty good at getting information no matter, who or what it is about so we found out about 2 days after you told bunny girl that."

 _Natsu looked down_ "Well that doesn't change the fact that I'm not good enough for her. She was happier with Dan."

 _Gray glared at him and then sighed,_ "Natsu do you know why she was so happy with him?"

 _Natsu shook his head 'no'_ "It is because Dan was her old playmate that moved, and he is her… Gay bestfriend."

 _Natsus eyes shot open and then confusion struck him._ _Why would she date a gay guy?_

"Natsu, she pretended to date Dan so she could talk to you about things, because she wasn't sure how you felt. So she pretended to date another guy to see if you would get Jealous or not."

 _Natsu's eyes widened and then he looked at all the guys individually_ "Do you guys really think I'm good enough for Luce?"

 _They all nod, and then Gray speaks up_ "Why don't you ask her yourself flame brain?"

 _Natsu shot up and looked around._ "where is she?! I gotta apologize to her?!"

 _Gajeel grabed him and slung his arm around him_ "Hold up salamander, bunny girl will be here with the other girls, for the final scrimmage tonight. This gives you and the rest of us a chance to show off Gehe!"

 _Jella interrupts_ "But most importantly, a chance for you and Lucy to talk things out. Also, for you to make it up to her for helping you with your homework."

 _All the guys smirked and looked at Natsu as he laughed nervously with a blush. But then his eyes narrowed as he got serious._ "Alright guys, I know what I have to do."

"Alright flame brain, let's hurry up before Gildarts gets pissed! It's already 4:50, tryouts starts in 10 and we still need to change!"

 **9 minutes later**

 _Gildarts is standing with a group of about 70 boys around him, and he is looking at his watch._

"10… 9… 8-"

"Hold it we are coming old man!" _Gildarts looks up to see Natsu and the rest running to him_

 _Gildarts glares at them and yells_ "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING OLD YOU DAMN PINK HAIRED BASTARD?!"

 _Natsu gets in his face with the other guys now joining the rest of the group_

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING PINK YOU DAMN GEEZER?!"

"YOU PINKY, AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING A GEZZER?!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" _They both turned to see the re4st of the group yelling at them they both sigh and start laughing._

"Ahahah well now that the greetings are all done, let's start with introductions. I am Gildarts Clive, you guys can call me Gildarts or coach out here, but in the classroom it is formalities. Got it you bunch of bastards?"

"Yes coach!"

"Alright, so today we are doing tryouts for the men's soccer team, just so you newbies know, I ain't no easy coach. You can ask the veterans, and they will confirm it." _Gildarts sticks his hand out to Natsu and his group, and they all nod._

 _Natsu then speaks up_ "We may mess around a bit, but all of us, especially Gildarts, takes football seriously so we come out have fun, and try our best to make ourselves better." _Grays slaps his back and smiles_ "That's kinda hard when you have no skills at all Flame brain." _Gray smirked and everyone else laughed._

 _Gild arts then spoke up_ "Alright if I call your name, you will be helping me evaluate players, but also doing your try outs as well, each of you will run a station I deem you professional at, but you must complete the others."

 _Everyone nodded, then Gildarts called out_ "Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, Jellal, and… Freed"

 _Everyone looked around and Natsu started laughing_ "Gildarts I understand the rest of us, but why Freed?"

 _Gildarts smirked_ "Glad you asked, Come up front Freed." _Freed came up and stood by Gildarts_

"You see since our old Goal keeper, Jellal's older brother, Mystogan graduated, I was on the lookout for a new one, and Freed just happened to have the reflexes and the ability to read the game, and he turned into a magnificent goal keeper under my training." _Gild arts is now beyond smirking, his ego has become the size of the moon._

"Okay old man, so what are we gonna do today?" _Gildarts turned his head slowly to the culprit of his annoyance._

"Well pinky if you don't watch your mouth you and the whole team will run til you drop, and then run some more." _Everyone's eyes glared at Natsu, and he gulped nervously._

"Ahaha just kidding coach, so what will we do today sir?"

"That's more like it. Well you guys today, I just want to see your own personal skill as an individual player."

 _All the players nod their heads, Gildarts grabbed his clipboard and hat, and waved for everyone to follow him. They are now right next to the goal_

"Okay Gray this is your time to go, show the boys what they gotta do."

 _Gray nodded and took his ball to the line by the goal._

"Alright guys this is simple but complicated task, you gotta juggle the ball from this line to the edge of the penalty b-"

"Wait Gray before you start, is there anyone trying out for Goal Keeper with freed?"

 _6 guys raise their hands._

"Okay you guys plus Freed will be joining coach Reedus!" _All the players turn to see the art teacher Reedus._

"Well, well took you long enough Reedus." _Reedus laughs and rubs the back of his head_

"Well you see, I was so busy grading I forgot what today was, and when I looked at my phone for the time, you had sent me a text asking where I was, and well here I am!"

"Well better late than never as I always say. Well Reedus," _Gildarts points to the 7 goal keeprs_

"they are all yours, go to the other side of the field so we don't get in your way." _Reedus nodded_

"Alright keepers let us make this an artistic afternoon shall we?" _All the goalies groaned at his corny joke and followed him to the other side._

 _Dang I feel bad for Freed, that art teacher is a weirdo._

"Ahem, you may continue Gray."

"Okay… Where was I? Oh yes! Okay so you juggle to ball over to the edge of the penalty box and then back okay? Any questions?"

 _A couple hands went up_

"Okay you first what is it?"

 _A guy with a smirk on his face, about sophomore age_ "Well what if we are too good for this stupid drill, we can already juggle so why-"

"Hey bastard, what you say?" _Laxus now looked a little pissed because of the boys arrogance and lack of respect for Gildarts and Gray._

"Hey, hey Laxus calm down, let him be." _Gray just stated just shrugging off what the kid said._

 _Damn Gray bravo, but I gotta teach this kid a lesson of respect._ _Natsu stepped forward_ "Hey Gray I'm gonna teach this kid and his buddies a quick lesson of where they stand alright?"

 _Gray just covered his eyes with his hands_ "Alright, alright, just don't overdo it alright?"

 _Natsu nodded, and then pointed to the kid_ "You, me, one on one free style comp. now."

 _The group of about 60 guys then began to encircle the two as several "OOOOOOOOO" and "Oh shit, its going down!" went around_

"Well alright pinky, but I'll Start."

 _Gray then stepped in_ "For those of you who do not know how this works, each player is given 5 rounds as too try and out do the other. The one who does not out do the other loses and if the limit is reached it becomes a sudden death pana battle. Oh, and the rating of the tricks are decided by the audience."

 _Everyone nodded as the crowd cheered, and Gray gave the ball to the kid._

"Well Pinky, it 's gonna be fun making you look stupid."

 _Natsu smirked_ _Man, this kid doesn't know who he is talking to._

"We will see kid, now start."

 _The kid pulled the ball back with his left foor and poped it up with his right and started juggling. Just hitting the ball up and down with his left and right foot, the kid suddenly hit it up a little higher and then lowered his body and caught the ball on the back of his neck. He stayed and then rolled the ball off and onto the floor. Everyone stared, Natsu still smirking._

"How was that pinky, scared yet?"

"No not really, now give me the ball."

 _The kid passed the ball to Natsu, the kid passed it a bit fast hoping to mess him up. However, Natsu just poped the ball up with his right foot, spun around in a circle and started to juggle without the ball dropping. Everyone, except those who knows Natsu's skills, eyes are like dinner plates. Natsu then pops the ball up and catches it on his back like the kid did. People began to boo for copying, but then Natsu slowly lowered himself into a push up position and started doing pushups. After about 10, he slowly got back up into his crouching position. Everyone clapping because Natsu looked to be done, but then he poped the ball up with his back, and turned himself over, and caught the ball on his chest. Everyone now astounded, he then slowly rolled the ball onto his left foot where he balances it._ _Man if you guys think that was good, just wait for this._ _Natsu then popped the ball up and then moved his left foot over the ball and back down in time to catch it. After that display he passed the ball to the kid._

 _The kids mouth gaped open_ "That was an 'around the world'? How am I suppose to top your combo in one go?"

 _Natsu smirked_ "You better or else you lose kid."

 _The kid just stood their dumbfounded_ "Well I guess I lose because I got nothing."

 _The kid stepped out and Gray stepped in_ "Now let's get this training started."

 _Everyone cheered and began to do the training._

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later**

 _We find Gildarts talking to the whole team._

"Okay boys now that we have gone over basic skills such as ball control with Gray, Defending with Gajeel, Shooting with Natsu, Passing with Laxus, and player movement with Jellal we are now gonna join with the goal keepers and scrimmage. Okay so separate into 7 teams of 9."

 _Everyone begins separating into teams, and Gildarts gathers Natsu Gray and the others together._

"Alright I wan you boys to be With Freed since you guys are the basis of the team this year. Put players on your team who have pretty much made it, got it?"

"Okay old man, but don't get mad when we kill everyone."

 _Natsu and Gray have formed their 9 man team, being Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke, Elfman, and Jet._

 _Well damn we are still short one…_ "Hey guys we are still miss-"

"I will be your guys 9th man." _Natsu turned smiling recognizing the voice._

"So you decided to come and try and show me up on my own team, huh Romeo?"

 _All the guys looked behind Natsu to see a freshmen aged kid with purple hair._

 _Gray spoke up_ "Hey! That's the kid that megged me in the defending session!"

 _Everyone started laughing and Natsu wrapped his arm around the kids shoulders._

"Well I say he is in."

 _Everyone agreed with Natsu. They all then circled up for positions from Natsu._

"Okay we will have Freed in Goal, Gajeel and Elfman as center backs. Jet you go on the left side, and Jellal on the right. I want you two to use your speed to help with the attack got it? _Both nodded_ Okay Laxus you play center mid, Loke on the left, and Gray on the right. And Romeo, _He looked up to Natsu_ You and me are strikers, try to keep up okay?" _Natsu then received a high five from Romeo_

"You better watch out pinky or else you will be the one catching up.

 _Everyone laughed, then Natsu smirked_ "You guys all ready to kick some ass?!"

 _They all replied_ "YEA!" _But then suddenly it all died down and Gajeel pointed behind Natsu._

"Whats wrong guys? If it's coach don't worry abo-" _Natsu turned and was dumbfounded._

 _There in front of him was the last person he expected to see that day._

 _The person that had caused him so much heart ache recently._

 _The one person he couldn't let near Luce, his older brother Zeref._

 _Natsu's eyes narrowed_ "What the fuck are you doing here asshole?!"

 _Zeref then smiled and waved_ "Long time no see little bro!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews! And sorry about the cliffy again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you, sorry about the cliff hanger again, but it was late last night when I finished. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

 _Zeref then smiled and waved_ "Long time no see little bro!"

 **Chapter 5**

 _Natsu was now glaring at the man befoe him._ _Damn it, him of all people had to show up now! Alright I will take care of this._ _Natsu walked over to the black haired man, grabbed him by his wrist, and stormed off._

"Natsu, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" _Zeref then smirked._

"No, and I don't want to see you anywhere near them, my school, or me again got that!" _Natsu had now turned to Zeref, them now being alone in the parking lot._

"Oh dear, is my little baby brother mad at me?" _Zeref said teasingly._

"You damn right I'm mad! Igneel took us both in, but then at 16 you went off and joined that stupid gang at your school!"

 _Zeref cringed a little from the insult_ "Hey, you have your soccer, and I have my things I do."

 _Natsu's fists clenched._ _Damn this guy, this guy was my brother, but ever since he went off Igneel disowned him. What am I suppose to do?! He is 4 years older than me I can't just beat him up…_

 _Zeref then got serious._ "Natsu I didn't come here to tease you in front of your fri-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" _Natsu's eyes are foreshadowed by his pink locks and he has tears rushing down his cheeks._

 _Zeref was taken back and shocked by Natsu's outburst._ "Okay then speak."

 _Natsu looked up with his cheeks still wet from his tears,_ "When did you get out?"

"Um, excuse me what are you talking about Natsu?"

"Don't play dumb with me, when did your sorry ass get out of jail?"

 _Zeref smirked_ "Oh that run down place? I broke out a month ago and have been hiding with one of my members."

"What do you mean your members?"

 _Zeref laughed_ "Oh yea, I forgot you don't know. Well when I turned 18 I took control over the gang and now we are called Tartaros, and the members are called the demons of Zeref. But I didn't come here to give you my history Natsu."

 _Natsu's eyes narrowed and hists fists are so tight that his knuckles are turning white._ "Well you see Natsu, Since you are my dear little brother, and I'm the boss of the gang in this area. I would like to name you me second in command."

 _Natsu was silent, so Zeref continued_ "Now, now, I know you love your sprot and your friends so muc, so all you have to do is stay alive in case I don't got it?"

 _Natsu clenched his teeth_ "I know it's a lot to take in so will give you, let's say… a wee-"

"No." _Natsu is now clearly pissed and his pupils are focused intently on Zeref._ "There is no way I will join you or ever consider you my brother again. You brought me to Igneel, and helped raise me, yes I get that and I thank you for that. However, you stopped being my brother the moment you had to kill to join that stupid gang of yours."

 _Zeref looks unimpressed and is about to reply when-_

"Natsu, are you over here?" _Oh no, the one person I didn't want him to meet._ "Luce, go back now!" _Lucy came around a car to see Natsu's back._

"Natsu, what's wrong? And who are you talking to?"

 _Natsu still didn't turn around_ "No one important Luce, so go now!"

"Natsu I am not going anywhere until we talk about what happened earlier!"

 _Natsu quickly turned and caught Lucy in a hug. Lucy now blushing._ "Natsu, I understand you are upset, but why are you telling me to leave? What's wrong, we are best friends remember?"

 _From behind Natsu_ "Oh ho ho, so this is why you wanted me to leave so quickly Natsu?"

 _Natsu whispers into Lucy's ear._ "Luce, go now! I will explain everything later. This guy… This guy is very bad and I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you from him yet, so please go."

 _Lucy just nodded and quickly ran away with tears running down her face. Natsu turns to Zeref._

"So Natsu is that your little girl friend, or is it the over affectionate best friend of yours? Hmmm"

 _Natsu's teeth clenched_ "That is none of your bui- OWFFF!" _Faster than Natsu could see, Zeref punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him._

 _Natsu now on the floor with his arms over his stomach._ "You are still too weak to be bossing me around little brother. I will not be humiliated by my younger sibling whether he accepts me as his brother or not. So, I guess I will have to teach you a lesson."

 _Zeref then picks up Natsu by his throat_ "Gah!" _Natsu is breathing heavily, Zeref strikes him in the stomach again, and he is sent flying across the parking lot._ "Come, come now little brother. I know that bastard of a father Igneel has trained you how to fight in order to prepare you for me."

 _Natsu takes a deep breath and slowly gets up, he is slouched over and has a trail of blod on the corner of his mouth._ "Igneel, *pant* didn't teach me *pant* to fight, to prepare for you. *Pant* He taught me so I could stay in shape for soccer."

 _Zeref laughed_ "Natsu, Natsu, did Igneel ever tell you who our parents where?"

 _Natsu shook his head_ "Well just for your information, our parents where the founders of my 'organization' , the both of them! They died because someone else stronger and better came along! And that's when we were brought to that damn bastard of a man Igneel. Anyways, Natsu you are a fighter not a soccer player. So join me, it is in your DNA, it is our destiny to rule this town… No this entire country together!" _Zeref smirked._

 _Natsu's eyes were foreshadowed_ "You actually grew up with our parents right? _Zeref smiles and nods_ and I was still a baby when I got to Igneel right? _Zeref nods_ Well then in that case," _Natsu moves faster than what Zeref can see and punches him square in the face, and Zeref goes flying._

 _Natsu continues to walk to were Zerefs body layed, and Zeref began getting up while rubbing his nose_ "Don't ever talk smack on my father you damn bastard, YOUR parents raised you to be a fighter, my father raised me to be a footballer and nothing more and nothing less, I WILL become the best player this world has ever seen, and YOU WILL STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" _Natsu then picks up Zeref by the collar and tosses him up a little and then sidekicks him into the back of Zerefs car._

 _Zeref slowly gets up while smiling and whispers_ "Huh, you may be the one after all.."

"What did you just say bastard?!"

"I said that I will be back in a little while and then you will be joining my side, and very willingly, my dear little brother, Etherious Natsu Dragneel." _Zeref then turns and gets in his black Mercedes slk250 and drives off, leaving Natsu on his knees and confused._

 _What did he just call me, did he just say the name I think he did!? No. that couldn't be it?! I made sure that I had no documentations leading that name to me at all. Damn it all Zeref!_ _Natsu gripped his hair and started screaming_

"HEY GUYS HE"S OVER HERE!" _Came a voice Natsu believed the be Gajeel. Natsu's eyes too swollen to see through,_ _Who is all that making all that noise? Who are all these people?_

"Natsu!" _Someone with bright blonde hair came running_

 _Oh Luce you don't know how sorry I am for hurting you so badly maybe I should make it up to you some time._ "Natsu speak up please! Are you okay?!" _Lucy now crying with Natsu's head in heard lap._

 _Natsu says quietly_ "Hungry… food… me… now Luce." _Everyone just stopped to laugh for a second and Lucy smiled down at him_ "You damn idiot, I went to go get everyone to come and help you, and all you did was take it all on your own like always huh? Well I guess we should get you home huh?"

 **A few hours later in Natsu's room**

 _Natsu is panting, he has an open black vest with gold trimmings. He also has a white scaled scarf an white baggy shorts on. Lastly, he has sandals on._ _God damn it, my magic is almost out, I have enough for one more attack._

"Ahahaha Natsu Dragneel are you here to avenge Igneel?" _A dark menacing voice came_

"I'm not here to avenge anybody, I'm here to kill you Acnologia!" _Natsu then begins to glow bright red with fire all around him. His eyes begin to have slits in them and he forms scales all over his face and arms. His skin stays the same color though, and his finger nails and canines elongate._

"With this final attack, I will end your and Zeref's reign of terror over this world!"

 _Natsu's hands are put together to his right, and he starts chanting_ "Dragon slayer secret art: Crimson Lotus exploding flame edge!" _Suddenly a huge explosion and a BANG!_

 _Natsu then shots up from his bed in bandages across his abdomen and he winces._ _God damn that was one weird ass dream._ _He takes a look around_ _Since when was I in my room?_

"Natsu… *snoor* No don't… " _Where the hell?_ _Natsu turns to see Lucy sleeping with her arms folded on the edge of the bed._ _God damn it Luce, you will get a back cramp if you sit on a chair and lean onto the bed._ _Natsu gets up and easily lifts up Lucy and places her on his bed, then he takes her seat._ _Luce, I never told you that you are so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep_ _he pushes a stray hair behind her ear_ _That's why I try and spend the night at your place sometimes, just to see you in this tranquil state, for even just a moment, it will make my day._

"*Gurrle* Haha I guess someones hungry huh?" _Natsu smilesa and trys to get up but then something stops him, he turns to see Lucys hand had grabed his when he was staring at her._

 _Sheesh you persistant girl, I have to go get food or else you will wake up._ _He attempts to pry her hand off as carefully as possible,_

"Don't… go *Snore* I... need you… *Snore*" _Natsu just smiled and sat back down, and whispered while stroking Lucy's hair_

"I need you too Luce, I need you too."

*BUZZ BUZZ*

 _Natsu turned and grabed his phone and unlocked it quickly, he sees that Gray had texted him_

 **From: Ice Prick**

 **Hey flame brain, if you and Lucy are done being lovey dovey,**

 **I and the rest of the guys need to talk to you.**

 **Reply:**

 **We are not doing anything like that! But will do.**

 _Natsu gets up, but forgets that Lucy is holding onto him._

"What the-"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

 _Lucy falls first and drags Natsu down on top of her. Both slowly get up and ruub their heads just to open their eyes to see the position that they are in. They both deeply blush but don't move._

"You okay Luce?"

"Me okay? You're the one who is injured, are you okay Natsu?" _Natsu looks down in nervousness but then his blush deepens because of the view he received_ _God damn Luce, the least you could do was wear a bra in my house!_ _He quickly covered his nose so she wouldn't see the nose bleed._

"Ahaha yea I'm fine Luce, no worries. Ahaha"

 _Lucy notices the blood, and panics_ "There is, I accidently hit you and now you have a nose bleed!" _Natsu is already up and halfway backing to the bathroom, Lucy quickly gets up and follows him out his door and to the bathroom one._

"Natsu Dragneel you sit down and let me help you this instant!"

"No!" _Natsu is now attempting to open the door, but then stumbles from exhaustion._

"See you need help, let me help you." _Natsu's eyes are foreshadowed and he just slowly nods. Lucy picks him up slowly and places him on the toilet with the lid down so he doesn't fall in._

"Natsu are you okay?" _Lucy grabs a wet clothe, she turns and notices Natsu crying._

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm so sorry." _He covers his face with his hands, Lucy stands there shocked._

"Natsu, there is nothing to apologize for, everything is alright."

 _Lucy then kneels down in front of Natsu and begins to pry his hands away from his face._

"There we go, now we can clean up that nose bleed, alright?" _Natsu just nods and let's her clean his face._ _I can't believe it Luce, I probably hurt you the most recently, and yet here you are worrying about me instead of yourself. That's one of the reasons I fell for you huh? Well I think it is anyways, or is this feeling a best friend feeling, I have no idea uhhhh! Well whatever whenever I see you smile, laugh, giggle, or just when you are happy I feel all warm and fuzzy inside Luce. I just don't know how to tell you yet, but I will when I figure this out!_

"Natsu you are all done." _Lucy smiled after taking the clothe away from Natsu's face._

"Thanks Luce, I don't know what I would do without you." _Natsu gave her his usual toothy grin. Lucy's eyes then got covered by her bangs._

"I don't know what I would do without you either Natsu." _Natsu froze, and Lucy looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes._

"Luce…"

"Natsu, I… I… I was so worried about you, you damn idiot!" _She then lunged at him and_ _started pounding her tiny fists on his muscular bandaged chest._

"I know I hate it the most when I see you injured, and you know I hate it even more when it is because of me!" _She hit him with each syllable and stopped and placed her hands on his chest._

"Natsu, I know you said you wanted to protect me from everything but-"

"Luce I-"

"No, Natsu let me finish, I need to get this off my chest."

 _Natsu just nodded and blushed slightly from their closeness_

"Okay, like I was saying, I know you don't want anything to hurt me, even if that thing is you." _She blushed and averted her eyes from his._

 _What the, how did she find out?! Which one of those guys? Gray or Gajeel? Or even Loke?!_

"Luce I don't know what-"

"Natsu don't play dumb with me, Gajeel already told me everything." _Lucy was trying to look upset with him, but the pout she made just made Natsu smile._

 _Well I guess no point in holding out now right?_ "Yeah Luce, what Gajeel told you is true. I am scared of me, or anything associated with me, hurting you. That's why I became your best friend so you wouldn't cry anymore. At first you cried because of your lonliness, and now you cry because you are being hurt. I swear I will not allow another thing to hurt you." _Natsu now stared intently into her eyes._

 _Lucy averted his gaze and blushed._ "Okay if you don't want to hurt me," _She now looked directly into his eyes_ "Then love me Natsu, and never leave my side. I hurt the most when I'm not with you, and I cry the most when you aren't with me. Natsu, I need you."

 _Natsu's eyes and mouth gaped wide_ _what the, did she just tell me to go out with her? Wait isn't it the guys job to ask the girl out?! Uhhhh I'm such a failure as a guy._

"Hey pinky." _Wait did I hear that right?! Did she just go from asking me out to calling me pinky?!_

 _Natsu turns to her mouth open to yell!_

"MY HAI- hmpff."

 _Lucy placed her lips on top of Natsu's, and then Natsu fell back onto sitting on the toilet from the shock._

 _What the? Why was I yelling again?_ _Lucy gave a light giggle, and then sat on his lap straddling him._

 _What the? Since when was she in just one of my shirts?! That is kinda hot since she is just wearing her bottom underwear… WAIT I'm IN MY OWN BATHROOM WITH A GIRL LIKE THIS?! WHAT HAPPENS IF IGNEEL WALKS IN?!_

 _Natsu has panic written all over his face, then Lucy giggles. Natsu gives a small glare at her_

"Whats so funny?" _Lucy giggled again._

"Well when it comes to everything else you barely think at all, but with girls you think way too much Mr. 'I creep on girls while they are sleeping' ahahaha"

 _Lucy cant stop laughing now, and Natsu blushing even more now than before._

 _God damn that women, she was awake?!  
_ "Ahaha so you were awake then?" _Natsu scratches his cheek in embarrassment_

"Yup, and I loved every second of it." _Lucy now serious, and blushing from the position they are in._

"Well luce, I don't know what to say, but I wanna see where this goes, what about you?"

 _Lucy just nodded and intertwined her hands with Natsu's_ _Wow her hands are so soft and tiny compared to mine… She looks so delicate, which she totally is not!_

 **BANG BANG** _Both teens jumped up and watched as the door opened to show Gray._

"Hey Flame- Did I interrupt something?" _Gray is now smirking and Natsu and Lucy are still sitting together, and they are blushing like bright red tomatoes._

"GET OUT GRAY OR ELSE I'M GONNA CALL JUVIA AND ERZA!"

 _After Lucys loud promise, Gray bolted back down the stairs and yelled back up_ "You two better stop trying to make kids and hurry up and get back down here!"

 _Natsu and Lucy blush furiously then Natsu slowly starts to getup, he picks up Lucy and slowly places her down._

"Sorry Luce, I will be back in one sec." _Lucy just nods slowly and Natsu briskly walks down stairs._

 _Natsu now runs down the stairs, and spots Gray who slowly turns and his eyes bug out when he realizes what's going on, and Gray bolts._

"Where you think you going ice prick?!"

"Ahahaha Natsu, you know I was kidding right?!"

"I don't care Gray!"

"But Natsu, it isn't fair you have like 6 broken ribs I can't hit you in your own house. Especially if Erza is he-" _Gray rounded a corner and ran into a metal plate_

"What the?" _Gray then realized and his eyes grew big with fear._ "ehehehe hi Er-"

 _I've got em now!_ "You better be ready ice prick I'-"

 **BANG**

 _Erza was pushed to the floor with her slice of cake all over her. She looks up and is glaring daggers at Natsu and Gray._

"Now now Erza, please calm down. We are in my dad's hou-"

 _Erza drags them outside and everyone can hear the two boys screaming like little girls. Erza then walks in with a smile on her face, and skips to the kitchen. Natsu the crawls in after her._

 _Damn that ice dick, uhhhh I'm even worse than before._

"Luce, come and help me! LU-"

"I'm right here you idiot." _Lucy then came and helped Natsu up and hobble to a chair in the living room where everyone was waiting._

"Natsu these are all the people that came and stayed until you woke up."

 _Lucy sat down next to Natsu, at which he hesitantly placed his hand on hers, while looking and thanking everyone._

"So salamander who was that jerk?"

"Yea, if he wants to pick a fight with Fairytail then he is gonna have to deal with all of us not just you!"

 _Natsu's eyes where then foreshadowed the random shouts continuing and escalating with each one._

 _Damn it, should I tell them or should I not?_

"Yea that asshole deserves to die for-"

 _Natsu then Shot up and glared at the person who said that._

 _This guy was at the try outs, what was his name… uh Vijteer? Vijteer Ecor? Yea that's what it was._

"You shut your fucking mouth."

 _He then glared at everyone who was saying comments_

"That man was my brother… I thank you all for coming to see me well but I prompt you all to leave. Thank you."

 _Most of the people got up and left murmuring amongst themselves_. _Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Romeo._

 _Lucy first acted and got up after Natsu and huged him from the back._

"Natsu… I… I'm sorry…" _She began crying into his back_ _Jeez this women always crying for something._

"Luce, it's fine none of you knew."

 _Erza then got up, spun Natsu Around an slapped him. Everyone was wide eyed._

"Erza what is wr-"

"Lucy shut up. Now, Natsu Why don't you stop giving everyone half assed stories and tell them all the truth?"

 _Natsu's eyes where foreshadowed by his pink hair. He waited a couple seconds and thenwent and sat down._

 _Where do I even begin. Well I guess the beginning is probably the best place to start._

 _Everyone left now sat in a circle around Natsu_

"Well-"

 **BAM!** _The front door swung open_

 _Oh god, who the fuck is that?!_

"NATSUUUUU! MY LOVINGING OLDER-" _A blue haired small girl walked in and saw everyone_

"Uh… Who are you guys?" _The girl then looked around the room, until she spotted Romeo. They locked eyes then they both:_

"AHHHHH! IT"S YOU?!"

 _The new blue haired girl:_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"S ME?! I LIVE HERE WITH MY UNCLE AND COUSIN NATSU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUSIN?!"

 _Everyone turned wide eyed to Natsu who was covering his sensitive ears from the yelling._

 _Oh shit of all people to come home it's her._

 _Natsu turns the the new arrival._

"Okay guys this is my younger cousin Wendy, she is a freshmen at out school. Oh an I take it you and Romeo already know each other."

 _Wendy and Romeo still staring and blushing at each other just nod._

"Well th-"

 **BANG! BANG!** _Loud knocks came at the door._

"Oh for gods sake, enough with the banging on my doors today!"

 _Natsu storms over to the front door and swung it open._

"What the hell-.. wait what?" _It was a police officer_

"Are you Mr. Natsu Dragneel?"

 _Natsu just nods slowly_

"Well, it's about your father…"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Muahahahaha another cliff hanger. Just review and message me if any suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you, sorry about the cliff hanger again, but it was late last night when I finished. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

"Well, it's about your father…"

 **Chapter 6**

 _Natsu just stood there shocked at what the police cop said._

"Natsu?" _He jumped and turned around to see Lucy's concerned face._

"Are you going to answer his question?" _Natsu looked confused, and looked back at the cop, who just sighed_

"Your father never showed up for work today, and he had a super big meeting today. So they called everywhere they could looking for him. Then, his boss called the police department to file a missing person's report about 3 hours ago. And now I came by to tell you that your father has gone missing Mr. Dragneel, and I'm sorry."

 _Natsu scrunched up his face in pure rage and yelled,_ "THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY OLD MAN WOULD JUST UP AND LEAVE, SO GET OUT OF HERE!"

 _Natsu clenched his fist ready to swing at the police officer, when he felt someone's soft has encircle him from behind soothing him._

"Natsu stop, he is just doing his job. You can either listen to him and help, or just ignore him and wait for Igneel yourself."

 _Natsu's eyes where foreshadowed by his pink locks and he breathed deeply_ _Luce, how can you do these things to me. My body reacts to the slightest touch, you are lne weird person aren't you?_

"Come on Natsu thank the man and let's get back inside."

 _Natsu nodded and quietly thanked the police officer, and closed the door when he left. Natsu placed his forehead on the door._

"Flame brain you okay?"

"Yea, of course he is! Big cousin Natsu is the greatest, and the strongest! He won't get affected by something like that." _Wendy folded her arms and stuck her nose up in a confident manner._

"God fucking damn it!" _Fists smash into the door_ _Why does this always happen to me?! Why do I have to have the parents that go away for some reason or another?!_ _He falls to his knees with tears falling to the floor._

"WHY HUH?!" _He looks up_ _What have I done to deserve something like this?! I've lived a good life so far. I don't drink, I don't party?! Why?!_

"Natsu…" _I would recognize that sweet voice anywhere…_ "Natsu…" _And that smell of strawberry and vanilla, it's all Her… Luce._ _Natsu stands up quickly and hugs Lucy very close with his forehead resting on her shoulder._

"Luce…" _Lucy's face is still shocked and blushing madly from the sign of affection. And everyone else is staring mouth gaped._

"Luce, I've already lost someone very dear to me, make sure I don't do it again… Please make sure I don't lose you too Luce…"

 _Natsu's face is still hidden by being face down, and Lucy is blushing madly with everyone watching them._

 _Come on Luce, I know your answer, I just need to hear it._

"No…"

 _Natsu's face shot up to look at Lucy, but now her eyes were foreshadowed. His mouth just opening and closing with nothing to say._

 _What Luce?_

"What did you say Luce?"

"I said no, I will not promise that you won't lose me… _Now looking Natsu directly in the eye with tears brimming_ I will make sure you never lose anyone special ever again Natsu, not me, not Erza, not even Gray, and not anyone here or that you consider a friend…"

 _Natsu stood wide eyed staring at Lucy_ _Luce…_ _Next thing Natsu just placed both hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. Natsu bringing her closer to him to deepen the embrace._

 _God Luce I fall in love with you more every-_

"Ahem… Not to interrupt the moment but there are like 10 other people here, so go get a room Flame brain."

 _Natsu and Lucy quickly separate and take their respective seats next to eachother and blushes that would compare to Erza's hair._

"Okay so Natsu where were we?"

"Oh yea where was I with the story Erza?"

"You said that the guy who attacked you is your brother and you introduced Wendy."

"Ohyea, speaking of which how do you know Romeo Wendy?" _Natsu's eyes became mischevious and he wiggled his eyebrows at his cousin._ _Come on there has to be SOMETHING going on or else they wouldn't have blushed._

 _Wendy didn't answer, she was just looking down playing with here fingers and blushing, all in extreme Nervousness._

"He… well… uhhh… he…"

"We are partners in Math class ahahaha right Wendy?"

 _Wendy looked up and locked eyes with Romeo for less than a second and then turned to Natsu._

"Yeaaaaaa… We are partners in our math class, so we sit together, and study together sometimes."

 _I don't know if I believe them or not… Awe well Wendy wouldn't lie to me._ _Natsu then turned to Romeo with a very scary face on._

"And you… If my little cousin ever comes and tells me you try something, or even hurt a hair on her blue head, I will personally end your existence. Are we clear Romeo?"

 _Romeo gulped and responded_ "Yes, M-M-M-Mr. Natsu Dragneel s-s-s-sir."

"Good…" _Oh lord, I wonder what will happen if they get wind of how I'm totally pulling his leg. "Romeo is the totally gullible type"_

"Now Wendy Romeo, can you two go get us some drinks and snacks?"

 _They both nod and rush off to the kitchen. Natsu yells_ "Don't go messing around in the kitchen you two!"

 _Everyone laughed, then Natsu turned serious._

"Okay, now that they are out of the way I can talk about my brother Zeref…"

 _Gray piped up_ "Is he that bad that you didn't want Romeo, or Wendy to hear about him?"

 _Natsu just nodded with his face down, Lucy rubbing his back affectionately_

 _Guess the beginning is good enough right?_

Okay, so back when I was about 1 or 2, my parents were killed and Igneel took my brother and I in. Igneel raised us like his own. However, there was something always off about my brother. He always seemed to be around the wrong crowd. But when he was 16, he met this guy named Acnologia at school, Acnol for short he is from Russia never met him though. The guy was a big time Russian mafia leader and apparently wanted my brother in his line of work too. So, he helped and trained my brother to get ready for when he would officially become a full fledge member of his organization or whatever. That was 4 years ago…"

 _Gray shrugged hi shoulders_ "Well big woop, the guy is a misunderstood kid who is being used by the Mafia. I have heard of worse."

 _Natsu's eyes shot up and glared at Gray_ "This is nothing to shrug off Gray. He killed someone to join that damn gang, and has become a major target for the government his main group is called Tartarous. The members are all said to be a demon of a person in their own right. Zeref… Zeref is their leader and controls everything in what is called the Balam Allaince. He controls all three major crime organizations in them. He has killed many and done much worse to get what he wants."

"Well what does he want now Salamander?" _Natsu lowers his head_

"He wants me… He wants me to quit my life and to go and follow in his footsteps, and probably become his successor."

"Well we will show him what happens when someone messes with a member of FTA!"

 _Several of the others shouted in agreement when Natsu shot up now standing._

"NO! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM! NONE OF YOU ARE TO GET INVOVLED AND THAT"S FINAL!"

 _Everyone now looked at him confused because he is normally the ones to rally the troops._

"I know I'm normally the one that encourages these things, but… but this time we can't fight together. I will still play for the school for sure but I can't let any of you in one this. It's me against him one last time."

 _Everyone slowly nodded when they heard_ **CLANG!** _Everyone turned to see Wendy standing in the door way with her platter of cake now on the floor. Wendy was glaring daggers at Natsu._

"I'm sorry Wendy. I didn't intend for you to find out like this."

 _Natsu's eyes now foreshadowed. Wendy stomps over to Natsu and puts her hands on her hips._

"Let me know what Natsu? That I have a psychotic cousin I never knew about, or the fact that he is back in town and you are gonna fight him alone?"

"Wendy I was planning on telling you."

"When Natsu? When did you plan on telling me?"

"Well after I fought him, and-"

 _Wendy suddenly slapped Natsu across the face_ _Man I've been slapped a lot recently._

"Don't give me that shit Natsu!" _Her eyes are now forshadowed_

"What if Zeref killed you huh? What then?! I wouldn't have any family left and I would be back in the dorms, or back over in Europe with my absent mother?! You are my only family left, and I don't want to lose you too." _Wendy then hugged Natsu around his waist and cried._

"I miss Uncle Iggy Natsu! I miss him so much!" _Natsu ruffled the top of her head_

"I know you do Wendy, and I do too… I do too.."

 _After cleaning all the mess up, People began to filter out out. Only Natsu, Lucy and Gray stayed with Wendy on the couch passed out, and her head laying on Natsu's lap._

"Gray you should probably get going."

"And what, so you and flame butt are gonna have another bathroom make out session?"

 _Natsu then picked up Wendy who then clung to Natsu._

"I'm gonna go put her in her room and I'll be right back down."

 _Lucy and Gray both nodded, then Natsu began to walk upstairs when he heard,_

"He isn't telling everything is he Lucy?"

"What do you mean Gray?"

"Well it doesn't add up. Why would his brother want him of all people as a successor? I mean to be a crime lord successor wouldn't you have to be involved somehow?"

 _Uhhh… those idiots. I hope they know I can hear them._ _Natsu then walks into Wendy's room and places her quickly on her bed and walks back out._

"Well anyways he is coming back I will talk to you guys tomorrow."

 _Should I tell them everything, I mean I did leave a lot out._

 _Natsu began to descend the stairs as Gray was headed for the front door."_

"Yo flame brain, I'm gonna bouce. I hope you get your family problems figured out."

"Alright icicle face, see ya."

 _Natsu now at the bottom of the stairs gives Gray a high five as he leaves, then shuts the door._

 _Man was he a pain in the ass or what_ _Natsu turns around to see Lucy staring at him._

 _What the? What's her problem_ "Natsu…"

"Yea, Luce?" _Natsu comes closer to Lucy, and places his hand on her arm_

"You alright Luce?"

 _Lucy avoids Natsu's eyes._ "Well you see it's just you know… The thing with your brother…"

"Oh, you mean what you and Gray where talking about?" _Lucy's eyes quickly locked with Natsu's_

"You heard that?!" _Natsu now smirking_

"Hell yeah Luce! Oh my god you guys swore you were sneaky ahahahahaahaha!" _Natsu now collapses onto a coach laughing._

"Not funny, you could have just hollered down you butt." _Lucy now pouting and slightly blushing._

"Well I'm your butt aren't I?" _Natsu smiles and pulls Lucy closer to him for a hug._

 _Lucy now blushing_ "Well I guess you are then huh? But anyways, and stop distracting me, what is the whole story with your brother?"

 _Damn she just doesn't let up does she?_

 _Natsu sighs and pats the seat next to him,_ "Might want to take a seat it will be a bit."

 _Lucy sits down next to Natsu, giving him her undivided attention, waiting for him to begin._

"Well you see when my parents were killed, I was only like 2, but I remember everything like it was yesterday. When my brother turned 4 it marked the day he would start training with my birth parents. By training I mean develop him into the killing machine he was meant to be."

"Well what did they do that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh… do I have to answer it now or?"

"Now."

"Okay, my parents where the original founders of that 'group' that my brother has made famous. They were developing him into some sort of mass murdering machine in order to take the city ,and I think, the country by storm. I remember every night he would be in the training room screaming, begging for no more. He would where long sleeve shirts and pants to make sure I didn't see the scars that where forming on his body, but I still saw them anyways. And every night he would crawl into bed with me saying that he would make sure that this would never happen to me. However about 6 months later, the screaming stopped. He stopped showing up in my room, and he was just… different, so different he stopped calling me by my old name, he just called me Natsu, which is my name now."

"Wow that sounds intense. How do you remember all this?"

"I don't know, but these are the only parts I remember from that far back. But anyways stop interrupting."

"Oh sorry."

"Okay, anyways, then one day I heard screaming again, it wasn't my brothers screams though. It was the screams of two people, I followed the screams until I came to the training room my parents had taken Zeref to earlier. I slowly opened the door, and there. There was the dieing bodies of my parents. I ran, I ran to my room and hid. I don't know if Zeref knows I saw, but I am pretty sure he killed them. All this time I thought it was an accident of some sort, but then he told me they were murdered."

"How did you end up at Igneels?"

"Oh, I woke up here I don't actually know how but I guess Zeref brought me. Igneel was always a close family friend is what he told me when I asked."

"So those memories are like burned into your mind or something?"

"Well yea I guess you could say that."

 _Lucy comes and hugs him tighly_ _What the, what is she?_ "I'm so sorry Natsu, those are terrible memories to have as a kid. That's why you decided to become the world's best footballer and not take your brothers deal, huh? So you wouldn't have anything in your life relating to them, or those memories."

"Well yea I guess. But you got the world's best footballer part wrong."

"What do you mean you knuckle head? Of course it is, I've remembered ever since we first met and you promised me you would do that."

 _Lucy and Natsu are now just sitting side by side. Natsu is looking at Lucy with a slight blush and Lucy has her hand over her heart with a slight blush while locking eyes with Natsu._

 _Wow this girl remembered that dumb old me saying something like that? Maybe she is weird, but she defiantly surprises me sometimes with the things she does for the people she loves.{AN: Like her friends not just Natsu}_

"Well you see Luce, I said I will become the best footballer the world has ever seen." _Natsu now giving a large toothy grin._

"No you didn't."

"Totally did."

"Did not"

"Did too!"

 **Goes on for the next hour**

 _Natsu just finished retelling the story of how they first met to emphasize his point and isn't looking at Lucy_

"And see that's when I said-"

 _Natsu turns to Lucy to see her fast asleep on his lap._

 _When in the world did you fall asleep? I knoy you laid down and put your head on my lap while I talked, but you fell asleep? Well whatever she's kinda cute when she's asleep._

"Well I guess it's bed time huh Luce?"

 _Well I can't say I was expecting a response, she sleeps like a log._

 _Natsu picks her up and takes her to his room and places her on the bed._

 _Well I guess for tonight should be fine, I'm too tired to go back downstairs, and I'm gonna leave dad's room open in case he comes back._

 _Natsu then climbs into bed with Lucy and snuggles in close to her back, he places his arm in between them, but not touching._

 _Today was one hell of a day huh?_

 _Lucy suddenly turns around and cuddles into Natsu's chest._

 _Luce what the?_

"Nat… *snor*"

 _Oh she's sleep._

 _Then Lucy quickly flung Natsu's arm around her waist and smiled._

 _So she's not asleep then is she?_ _Natsu smirked and opened his mouth to speak._

"Shut up, I just woke up when you moved, and good night Natsu."

"Night Luce, aha ha…"

 **One week time skip**

" _So it's been one week since I heard about Igneel, it's also been a week since my ass hole brother came back. 2 days ago the police named Igneel MIA and presumed dead.I don't believe that. He wouldn't be taken down that easily. My friends all believe meand so does Luce! Oh speaking of that weirdo, we have been together for a week now. Haven't officially gone on our first date so I guess we aren't 'official yet' according to Mira. Whatever, all that matters is that no other guy lays a hand on my woman! Yea I'm the jealous type so what? I was told by Levy that I'm about as territorial about Lucy as a dragon is about its mate in the books she reads. Weird huh, dragons are pretty cool though! Anyways, today the soccer team is plastered on the wall before school , so I'd better hurry and see who was given captain-ship! Oh and the captains are the two best players and generally the leaders on the field besides the goal keeper. Oh yea, apparently Luce lives on her own because her dad sent her away for school, so she has been crashing with me and Wendy for the past week. However, Erza said no indecent things will come upon her best friend so Erza now sleeps in my room with Luce, and I sleep downstairs. But Luce sometimes sneaks downstairs because she said 'I can't sleep without your unnaturally warm body heat.' I don't care the reason I just want her there so it all works out. Well until Erza wakes up and the beats me up for it. Oh! And our first scrimmage game for the team is tomorrow! And League starts in 3 weeks. Anyways contin ue on!"_

 _Damn what time is it?_ _Natsu is being driven by Lucy to school {AN: Yea she can drive, she's super rich duh?} in her pink corvet._

 _It's 7:15 and school starts at 8… Why the hell am I dating a girl who wakes me up at 6, and takes me to school, and in a PINK corvet?!_

 _Natsu has bags under his eyes, and looks very tired._

"*yawn!*"

"Cover your mouth Natsu."

"It's too early for manners Luce."

 _Lucy pushes down on the parking brake as she parks in an almost empty parking lot. She then turns to Natsu with a pout on her face_

"Awe, is poor baby Natsu still tired?"

 _Natsu turns to her rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

"Yes I am thank you very much!"

 _Natsu turns to Lucy_ "So why are we here so early?"

 _Lucy says matter of factly_ "Two reasons, one so I can get a close parking spot, and two, so I can check your homework, Mr. 'I need help in calculus when I actually get the best grades on the test.' "

Natsu rubs the back of his head "Ahahaha so you found that out huh?"

 _Lucy just smiled_ "It's okay, I find it sweet that you pretended to be an utter idiot in order to spend time with me."

 _Natsu blushes and laughs nervously_ "Yeah I guess ahahaaha…"

 _Damn… I gotta find a better way to hide that._

"So Luce… "

"Yes Natsu?"

"I was thinking… That maybe… we should… you know go to dinner tonight to celebrate."

 _Lucy looked puzzeled and cocked her head to the side._ "Celebrate what Natsu?"

"Well of our 1 week together and of me making the soccer team duh?" _Natsu gave her a toothy grin._

"Well I guess, but you make the team every year, and we haven't celebrated yet?"

"Well we can start now!"

"Okay Natsu I guess we could do that."

 _Natsu leaned in and kissed her on the cheek_ "Thanks Luce!"

 _Natsu looked at the clock and then looked around. The parking lot was full and students walking in._

"Damn its 7:50 Luce we better hurry!"

"Yea your right! Look its Gray and the others! Let's go catch up with them!"

 _Natsu nodded they both gathered their things and rushed over to their friends and greeted everyone and where on their way to class._

 _Natsu stopped suddenly and took a deeper sniff of the air, {AN He does have sharpened senses because of training with Igneel}_

 _Oh no, of all people to show up as a visitor from another school today, it had to be that guy… OH SHIT WE HAVE VISITORS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS HERE TODAY! GOD DAMN IT I FORGOT!_

 _Well anyways I guess it's that time of year to put you back in your place…_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aha! Another done, not as bad of a cliff as before, but it's still a Eu-Cliffe! Aha get it?! Well anyways for those who are wondering, sorry that I made Natsu smart in school, but I made him kind of an idiot in social situations and such. Also I will not be a sting hater! He honestly seems like a second Romeo to me to be honest, just with a lot more issues is all. He always looked up to Natsu like Romeo did, and he aimed at surpassing him which is good. I just don't see sting being an evil guy. So sorry for those who thought that! And thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you, sorry about the cliff hanger again, but it was late last night when I finished. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! For those who do not know, a kid who is playing for an Academy team means that they are on the, whatever age group they are, team of a professional team. The pro's generally pick up form their academy a lot. Also a kid playing for the pro reserve team, pretty much on the squad, is still allowed to play high school depending on his/her contract. Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

 _Well anyways I guess it's that time of year to put you back in your place…_

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 **Chapter 7**

 _Uhhhhhh can't this English class go by any fatser?! I want to go to lunch to see who came to our school this year from the others! I know Sting is here, his nasty ass calone can be smelt anywhere. Oh, and because I get to see Luce at Lunch too!_ _Natsu is now smiling like an idiot_

"Heyt flame brain!"

 _Natsu turns to find Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Laxus, and Loke there._ _Oh yea they are in this class._ _He now has a scold on his face._

"What do you idiots want?"

 _Laxuz glares at him_ "We wanted you to join in our group for the English project."

 _Natsu looks confused_ _What the?_ "What project?"

 _They all give a varying slack jawed expression while staring at him, then Jellal spoke up_

"The teacher literally explained it Natsu?"

 _Natsu then glares at Jellal,_ "No they didn't, so stop fucking with me."

"Flame brain, they totally did. So stop being a dumb ass and be in our group. Jellal will do the work, it's a totally easy project."

 _Jellal then tries to speak up_ "I didn- mmf!"

 _Gajell quick;y covered Jellal's mouth and put a finger over his mouth and pointed to Gray's and Natsu's conversation._

 _Natsu doesn't even notice this and just has a thinking face on._ _Hmmm… well I guess if Jellal wants to?_

 _Natsu nods and Jellal could be seen crying while Gajeel covers his mouth._

"Yea, so what are we gonna do instead?"

 _Gray then smirk's_ "That's am easy one, we are gonna talk strategy for the scrimmage today."

 _Natsu's eyes widen_ "Wait what now?!"

"Dumb ass, if you bothered to go and look at the team roster this year, instead of assuming you made the team you arrogant asshole, you would have seen the notice."

 _It took Natsu a second to process, then he shot up out of his chair and yelled_

"But Luce and I have our first date tonight! What am I gonna do?!"

 _Everyonr in the class was staring at him and then suddenly_

"YEAAAA! Finally you 2 hit it off!"

"Finally took you long enough to get the balls to finally ask her out."

 _Natsu now blushing and realization hit him._

 _Shit! Luce will kill me…_ "Uh guys ahaha… that was just me practicing my acting for the project you know ahahah…"

 _Everyone rolled their eyes and got back to their work but the denser ones said_

"Ohhhhhthat was pretty good Natsu!"

"Yea teach me too!"

 _Natsu just waved them off and returned back to his seat._ _Phew that was a close one._ _He then turns to his group._

"So the game is today I'll tell her about it at Lunch."

 _Gray then nods, and then Gajeel cleared his throat_ "Salamander you know who is the captains for this year?"

 _Natsu just laughed_ _Ahahaha who is he kidding of course I know._ "It's me, Laxus and Freed as planned."

 _Everyone just shook their heads. Then Jella spoke up_ "Yea you got you, and Freed right, but it's not Laxus."

 _Natsu's mouth stayed gaped and his is just baffled_ _What who could be better at leading and a better player than Laxus?!"_

 _Laxus just cleared his throat._ "The kid is a senior like us, but he just transferred here from far. He is an amazing player with the mold of a leader. Natsu this kid was just something else, he would make you look like a 5 year old Natsu, word is this kid plays for the MUFC reserve team. He showed up for the try outs when you went with your bro and they took you home. That was the only one he could make since he is on international duty."

 _Laxus ran his hands through his hair, and Natsu then scoffed._ _Man they are defiantly punking me._ "You guys are kidding right there is no way there is a kid our age good enough to be on international duty, let alone play on their reserve team, ha! Nice joke guys."

 _Gray the glared at him,_ "Natsu shut up, the kid is in this class! His name is Raiden Kilpatrick. I know it sounds like we made it up, but the kid is real Natsu."

 _Natsu rolled his eyes_ _Alright so this and the game change is a punk,_ "Yea right as if there is a kid named-"

 **BAM!**

 _A kid that didn't look much older than Natsu busted the door open panting. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a fairly stocky build. His uniform was untucked and didn't look like it's been ironed. His tie is all loosened and his jacket unbuttoned. He wore the right pants. However, he had red low top converse on instead of the school shoes._

 _What the hell who is this guy maybe the guys know_ _Gajell and the rest are staring at him, they haven't flinched since he got in. The teacher gets up and goes to talk to the student, and everyone else goes back to what they were doing._

 _Gray and the others had huddled closer and all were staring at Natsu,_

"Flame brain, so what you think of him?"

"Who the new kid? He looks like a loser mess to me."

 _They all glared at him and Gajeel said_ "Watch your mouth Salamander, we are friends and team mates, but that doesn't mean you can insult the-"

 _Gray and Jellal cut him off with their hands and Jellal shook his head. Then Gray spoke up_

"He will figure it out." _What is he talking about?_

"Ahem! Class!" _Everyone turned to the teacher to see the new kid with a toothy smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head_

"This is the a new transfer student to our school, he will be in our English class. Please introduce yourself." _He just nodded_

"Well my my name is Raiden, Raiden Kilpatrick-"

 _Natsu shot up out of his seat with his finger pointed at him_ _This kid? This unorganized kid is better than me? HA in his dreams!_

"Um can I help you… I don't know your name sir so I don't know what to call you?"

 _He is polite too?!_ _Natsu just shut his eyes and then shot them open getting very serious._

"The name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, your co-captain on the team. Nice to make your acquaintance. However, you still gotta prove you deserve that title to me." 

"Ahahaha alright I'll meet your challenge, but it will have to be at lunch. Alright, Salamander."

 _The kid smirked, and Natsu and the other were a little shocked._ _I thought that kid never met me?_

 _Natsu took his seat, and Raiden kept speaking._ "Um, so yea I play soccer and the reason I'm late today is because I just got back from playing for the Fiore National Under 21 team, so I had to rush to school. Ahaha Oh and my dad wants me to get a college degree instead of playing football so that's why I'm here… Any questions?"

 _Everyone just stared slack jawed at him._ _Damn this kid either doesn't know how to not take a joke too far, or he is serious._

 _He quickly rushed to a desk in the corner of the room by the door. The teacher spoke_ "Well I guess, welcome Mr. Kilpatrick, and everyone please make sure he is welcomed. Speaking of which. You need a project group… _The teacher looks and sees Natsu's group,_ why don't you join Natsu's group. They are all from the team so you should all get along. Okay back to work!"

 _The teacher went off to her desk, and Raiden just looked at Natsu nervously._

 _What the hell?! I don't really even like the guy that-_

"Raiden come sit with us, don't worry about flame brain he is just not used to new people is all."

 _Natsu turned and glared at Gray_ _What does he think he is doing?!_ "What you sayin' icicle face?"

 _Gray just ignores him and makes room for Raiden, then everyone turns to him when Laxus asked._ "Raiden how was the match?"

 _Raiden laughed nervously_ "Ahaha well you see, it was close since we played the USA and all. "

"What do you mean, they are still developing unlike us." _Came Jellal_

 _What the hell is this guy saying, there's no way._

"When the game finish?" _Gray asked_

"Hmmm about an hour ago?"

 _That's great that means the highlights are still on ESPN!_ _Natsu spoke up_ "That means the highlights are coming up about now right?"

 _Raiden then nodded_

"Alright then let's watch them!" _Raiden suddenly looked shocked meanewewhile the others where shouting in agreement_

"How about we don't? You know guys we should work on this project?"

 _Everyone turned to eachother than back at him._ "Nah!"

"Guys seriously!"

"Why? Because we won't see you there?"

"No it's just… " _His eyes now foreshadowed_

"Okay then let's watch…" _Huh I knew it, he doesn't play._

 _The guys gather aroung Natsu's phone to watch the highlights._

 _Gray spoke up_ "What this isn't close we beat them 5-0. Raiden that's not a close score, nice try being humble though ha."

 _The highlights started, It was on mute so no volume, but Natsu noticed that the number 17, had scored 2 goals already. He then slowly turned up the volume._

 _{AN: "Commentator speaking"}_

" _The roar of the fans for their star player can be heard for miles, and he has scored two today so it is understandable. Wait! Look the ball is given to 17, megs one, two and rainbows a third"_

 _Everyone is astonished and Raiden still has his eyes foreshadowed. Gray says_

"Damn Raiden who is he?"

" _He shots from over 35 yards out after going around a fourth player, it's going! It swerves into the top corner by a reverse curve what a shot! And that's the third the hat trick for the young 17 year old Raiden Kilpatrick! He was surely won the game!"_

 _Natsu dropped his phone on the desk. They all look up to see Raiden averting their eyes. The phone kept going and they heard_

" _And that's two assists and 3 goals for the number 17 striker Raiden Kilpatrick at the end of the game, surely winner of man of the match."_

" _I'd have to agrre with you there."_

 _The commentators went on, and the guys just stopped and all staring at Raiden. Natsu is so surprised he doesn't he go to stop his phone playing._

 _Man, this kid is in a totally different leafgue as to me. No wonder Gildarts placed him as captain instead of Laxus. God damn, this kid is way better than I ever thought._

 _Gajeel spoke up and got everyone's attention._ "So guys, what's the plan for the scrimmage today?"

 _Jellal furrowed his brow_ "Well first off who do we play?"

 _That's a good question, I don't even know that one._

 _Everyone turned to look at Gray, and he just sighed,_ "Man you all are useless without me, we play some small school starting up in Magnolia, it is getting really popular with the rich kids though, but anyways yea that's our opponents. The school is Twilight Oger, weird ass name and I want them out of Magnolia s the rest of you."

 _Natsu just smirked_ "Well I guess it's about time we show these guys who really runs Magnolia! We are gonna beat them 10 to nothing!"

 _All the guys yelled in agreement, except Raiden._

"Um excuse me Natsu, sir?"

 _Everyone stopped and looked at him_

"Well I was thinking, and maybe running up the score super high won't be necessary."

 _Everyone turned to him kinda baffeled except Natsu who was smirking, Raiden noticed and smirked back._

 _Dang we came up with the same idea. "Great minds think alike you know!"_

"Why don't you tell them your plan Raiden? It was your idea after all I just got there from common thinking process."

"Well alright if you say so Mr. Natsu."

"Please just call me Natsu"

 _They smiled and high fived_ _I guess he is kinda cool after all._

"Okay well my idea was to not just run up the points, but to decimate their morale by playing tiki-taka."

 _Loke who hasn't said much but has been keeping up_ "Of course!" _He smacks himself in the forehead_ "That is brilliant, they won't even have a chance to touch the ball with the people we have. However, how do we get the chemistry working Raiden, Natsu?"

 _Gray and the others suddenly interrupted._ "Wait, wait, wait, what is 'tiki-taka' anyways, and can it really make it so the other team doesn't touch the ball."

 _Natsu steps up to answer_ "okay guys pay attention because it gets complicated and very fast. _They all nod._ Okay 'tiki-taka' is a strategy when playing football in which everyone on the team attacks and defends as one. The play in which one attacks, each player passes and then moves to get the counter or intial attack going. Each player shouldn't have the ball for more than a second. Also at times the wing defenders will make runs up the line to spread the field even more. However, when defending, everyone defends. And when we get the ball back we start the quick counter. This is all kinda simple in theory but on the field it requires the best chemistry a team can muster. So we gotta be able to work together amd work well if we want to pull this off."

 _Everyone nods, and Natsu smirks._ _Gee this is gonna be good!_ "Let's kick some Ogre ass!"

 _This time everyone, all the class mates, and the teachers cheers and raises there arms in the air_

"Good luck boys!" _Was what everyone in the classroom yelled._

 _Well now that that is ov-_

 _ **DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

 _Yey! Lunch… Wait there is something I have to do now… what is it? Hmm…_

 _Natsu stamds up and grabs his stuff, he walks outside still thinking,_

 _Wait what the? That smell, vanilla and strawberries, that's Luce she's coming here to walk me to lunch again… sheesh that wom-_

"Hello, Natsu Dragneel…"

 _Natsu turned to the side,_ _What the? How did he get outside my classroom without me noticing?_

 _Sting was on the opposite end of the hallway_

 _Damn what does he want now?!_

"What's with the worried expression Natsu? You seem a little bothered?"

"Shut the fuck up Sting, what do you want anyways?"

"Oh you know what I want, I want to prove to everyone at your school that I'm better than you."

 _Natsu scoffed_ _Ha he's kidding right?!_ "Sting you are years ahead of yourself there. But I can tell you've gotten better. But you have a while before you can match me."

 _Sting then smirked,_ "Alrighty then Natsu, after lunch is free for you right? So Me, and Rogue will go up against you and Gajeel to see who deserves the title of best player."

 _Natsu just nodded_ "Alright then see you then." _Natsu walked down the hall way a bit, just before the corner he stopped._ _Man, she swears she can hide so well._ _Natsu smirks as he see the edge of a frilly skirt sticking out of the edge of the wall._

"Sooooo, Luce why you hiding?"

 _Lucy jumped, and slowly came out from behind the wall. She's laughing and rubbing the back pf her head._

"Well you see… I was just walking around and needed a rest is all…"

 _She is honestly the worst at lieing._ _Natsu took a step towards her, they are now inches apart. Natsu slowly moves his hand towards hers and starts running his hand along hers._

"Come on Luce, I know you're lieing. What's really up with the whole sneeking up on me thing?"

 _Lucy's eyes averted his, and she is slightly blushing now._

"Well… You see… I heard that, that guy Sting was here for the visit day, and he brought his friend Rogue too, and I know you guys have some sort of history, so I just came by to make sure no fists were being thrown."

 _She then looked down,_ "Sorry, for not trusting you…"

 _Natsu just smiled his giant grin,_ "Well why you apologizing for Luce? I should be thanking you, because now I know you actually worry for me a lot."

 _Lucy just blushed and hit his arm,_ "You damn dummy, of course I worry about you… Sometimes a little too much for your own good… Well we should get going, the others are waiting."

 _Lucy and Natsu began walking towards the lunch room, when Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders._

"Natsu… What if someone sees?" _She's blushing furiously now._

"Well I don't care anymore! And by the way, our plans for tonight will have to wait til after the game." _He just smiled at her_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes_ "Well okay fine, it's not like I'm pretty much living at your place anyways."

"Thanks Luce! Come on we gotta hurry I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Natsu…"

"So what?"

 _Lucy rolled he eyes and laughed._

 **5 minutes later**

 _The lunch room is full of people busiling and talking amongst themselves._

 **BOOM!**

"What's happening everyone?!"

 _The pink haired soccer star walks in with a very blushing Blonde girl, and he has his arm wrapped around her._

 _The entire room went silent. Natsu then walked over to his table and took his seat and Lucy right next to him. Everyone wtill silent and staring at him._

"What's wrong guys?"

 _Gray looks around at everyone at the table and then speaks up._ "Look at this flier Natsu."

 _The flier was a white paper with black writing on it, and could easily be determined as a copy of the original._

 _ **The flier read:**_

 **TODAY AFTER LUNCH!**

 **ALL SENIOR CLASS, SOCCER**

 **PLAYERS, AND ANY SOCCER**

 **FANS ARE INVITED TO COME**

 **AND WATCH :**

 **SABERTOOTH TWIN DRAGONS**

 **TAKE ON THE FAIRY TAIL DUO**

 **IN AN ALL OUT 2v2**

 **PANA BATTLE IN THE BASKET**

 **BALL COURT AT 1:30PM KICK OFF.**

 ***be there Natsu or else***

 _Natsu just smiled and handed Gray back the flier._ "So flame brain who you gonna choose as your partner?"

 _Natsu just shrugged his shoulders_ "Maybe Gajeel because Rogue has a score to settle with him."

 _Gray just looked at him_ "Wait what? Gajeel has like zero foot work though?"

 _Natsu shrugged his shoulder sand looked around for Gajeel,_ "Speaking of metal head where is he?"

 _Jellal spoke up_ "He is busy talking to Raiden about something, and said he would be back later."

 _As if on cue, Gajeel and Raiden walk in talking up a storm._

"You remember the last 'El Classico'? Oh my god what a teeth clencher?"

"Oh yea, that one was good!"

"Hey look Gajeel Natsu's waiting for us let's go,"

 _Gajeel and Raiden walk up to find Levy and Lucy talking up a storm, Jellal feeding Erza cake, Gray trying to get Juvia off his arm again, Mira and Laxus mad at eachother again, Loke flirting with a random girl, and Natsu Glaring daggers at them._

 _Damn took his sweet ass time._

"Hey metal face look at this."

 _Natsu passes Gajeel a flier, he quickly reads over it._

"So, that's your problem not mine." _He then goes and sits across from Levy and hops in her and Lucy's conversation._

 _What…. Who can I pick then?!_ _Natsu begins looking around frantically._

"Gray, you will play right?!"

"Nope, not interested."

"Laxus." _He just looked at Natsu, glaring_ "Alright no then, Jellal?" _Jellal just shook his head._

 _Natsu turns_ "LoK-e? Where did he go?" _He looks up to see Loke taking the girl outside._

 _That damn playboy, he needs to understand football comes before girls._

 _Natsu was still thinking when,_

"I'll do it." _Everyone turns to look up at Raiden still standing there._

"What don't you need a partner?"

 _Oh for the love of god! Of course him! With him we can defiantly win._

"YES! Raiden you're in! Okay sit down and let's talk strategy."

 _He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down,_ "Okay if you say so?"

 **1 hour later at the basketball court.**

 _The crowd is roraring, and there are two figures standing in the middle of the court. The court has two small goals on each side. The two figures are Rogue Channey and Sting Eucliffe. Rogue is wearing his old school's soccer uniform, while Sting is wearing his Academy team uniform, called the white dragons._

" _Okay okay the blonde guy with blue eyes and the arrogant attitude is Sting, he is a kid about a year younger than me and he has set his life goal to surpass me. The guy with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes is Rogue. I don't really know anything about him, but Gajeel said he was kinda a weirdo. Anyways onward!"_

 _The basketball score board was lit with the home and away names of Fairytail and Sabertooth._

"I guess they're not coming ey Rogue?"

"I don't care if they show up, I'm just here to settle things with Gajeel."

 _Sting just laughs_ "Well they only have 5 minutes before they for-"

" _The Sabertooth team is talking smack right before the match?! Oh how confident!"_

"Since when was there a commentator?" _Rogue just shrugged his shoulders._

 **BOOM!**

 _The gymnasium doors slammed open revealing silhouettes of two similarilly shaped figures._

" _And here the Fairytail team has made their arrival! Who could Natsu have picked to play by his side?! Is it Gajeel or a mystery player?! Let's find out right now!"_

 _As the commentator finished the two began walking forward almost in sync, one was revealed to have a Pink head of hair on the jumbo tron, and the other an alien mask that covered his whole head. They are both wearing a gray track suit._

 _Sting and Rogue started laughing,_ _Man let them laugh just wait til you see this guy._

"So Natsu, who is your 'out of this world' friend of yours?"

"Well you will get to see just how out of this world he actually is."

 _They all nodded. The Gildarts appeared as the ref, and started to explain the rules._

"Okay, for those of you who don't know, an 'all out pana battle' is different from a normal 'pana battle. The one you guys are about to play includes goals. If you just score a goal that is 1 point. However, if you do a meg before you socre you will receive additional points depending on how good the pana is. The judges will decide that. _He pointed to the table of 5 people._ The meg can be rated anywhere from 10- 100, and anything in between. Any questions?"

 _The four boys just shook their heads no._

"NATSU!"

 _Everyone turned to the entrance of the gymnasium to see a panting Lucy, she locks eyes with Natsu, and the Jumbo tron is on her as well._

" _Who is this daring young women to stop the match?!"_

"Natsu, you better not lose, I believe in you. I have all my faith in you, and you will prove Fairytails might!" _She thenmade her right arm point up while her pointer finger was pointed up and her thumb pointed out. Then all of the people on Fairytails side stood up and made the same sign. Then,_

"Natsu,"

 _Everyone looked to see the master of the school standing with Laxus and them in the crowd. Granted he is on a stool. The jumbo tron zooms towars him and he is on speaker._

"Natsu my boy, make Fairytail proud, make them wish they never came here! Make your father Igneel proud, wherever he is watching this!"

 _Natsu then used his arm to cover his eyes, people could see the tears coming out. He then wiped them away and made the same sign everyone else is._

 _You got it! Gramps, everyone I'm gonna do you proud! Yea, even you dad wherever you are._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the cut off but it was getting a bit long. So I picked a good spot to end it. Any suggestions as to what happens? Any soccer moves you wanna see? Anything I can improve on? Anyways thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you, sorry about the cliff hanger again, but it was late last night when I finished. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! For those who do not know, a kid who is playing for an Academy team means that they are on the, whatever age group they are, team of a professional team. The pro's generally pick up form their academy a lot. Also a kid playing for the pro reserve team, pretty much on the squad, is still allowed to play high school depending on his/her contract. Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. BTW all the tricks are done while moving unless told not so.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

 _You got it! Gramps, everyone I'm gonna do you proud! Yea, even you dad wherever you are._

 **Chapter 8**

 _Gild arts stepped forward holding the ball. Everything has calmed down now._

"Are both teams ready?"

 _Natsu and the alien nod, but Sting raises his hand._

"Ummmm yes Sting?"

"Mr. Gildarts sir, I believe thatsince this is a kind of big event where both schools students are participating, shouldn't we have the right to know who we are playing?"

 _Gildarts turned to look at the aliend masked man, silently asking if it was alright with them. The alien just nodded._

" _OH what a surprise! Sting has petitioned the ref to have the masked man take off the mask! He or she is going to unveil them selves now!"_

 _Then as the mask came off everyone saw the dirty blonde, dark blue eyed new transfer student, Raiden Kilpatrick._

" _Who is this new comer and who are they?! What are their skills?! We will find out now!"_

 _Raiden turns to Natsu_ "I guess the act is up huh?"

 _Natsu and Raiden laugh,_ "What do you say we get rid of these old sweats?"

 _Raiden nods, and they both quckly peel off the shirt and pants._

"Ah much better, how do you like the new uniform coach Mavis had made for you?"

" _Wait wait wait, for you all's information, Mavis is the manager for the Magnolia United Football Club."_

 _Man I really like this guy, he even got me number 7 with my name printed on the back!_

"I love it thanks Raiden!"

 _They high five eachother._

"That's good salamander, because I need to talk about the deal with that after this."

 _Natsu nods,_ "Well alright then." _I hope I don't have to pay for it this looks expensive._

 _Gildarts then holds up the ball to Sting and Rogue, Rogue takes it and places it on the spot._

"Both teams ready?"

 _They all nod at Gildarts, he blows the whistle, and the clock starts counting down from 15 minutes._

" _And the match has begun!"_

 _Rogue quickly passes the ball to Sting, and before Sting can even think about what he is gonna do with it Natsu is on him and is pushing him off the ball._

"Raiden get Rogue, I'll handel blondie.,"

"Alright Natsu, beware he is good!"

 _Natsu then shoves a little more with his shoulder and Sting is down on the ground. Before Raiden could get in the way, Rogue dives in after Natsu frantically. Natsu smirks and gently rolls the ball back using the top of it. Rogue stuck his leg out after it, then before Rogue could react Natsu just rolled the ball slowly through his legs and went around him. Rogue then fell on top of Sting, both confused on the floor. Natsu smirked and poped the ball up into the air and sideways smacked it into the net._

" _What a shot, and what a meg! At just 49 seconds into the match Natsu Dragneel has put away an amazing goal! How do the judges rate it?!"_

 _Everyone looks at the judges._

" _Fairytail receives 15 points for the meg and 5 for the goal! The judges are impressed!"_

 _Natsu and Raiden smirk at eachother,_ "Sorry for taking that one on my own, got a little carried away you see."

 _Raiden waves him off_ "Awe it's fine, but the next one is mine."

 _Natsu justs nods when he hears someone grunt, he turns to see Sting and Rogue getting up._

"I will admit I wasn't expecting this to be easy, but don't get too cocky you guys."

 _Rogue just nods in agreement._

" _The teams are now done testing eachother! It's time for the actual game to begin!"_

 _I wonder who those Judges are, they are all in black hoodies concealing their faces, awe well._

 _Gildarts blew his whistle for sting and Rogue to continue. Sting passes it to Rogue, Natsu goes to cover Sting. However, Sting just spun around Natsu, Rogue eyeing his run quickly puts a through pass through Raidens legs who was too slow to close them. Sting then uses his back foot to cross behind his front, he scoops the ball up, lowers his upper half, and then catches the ball on his back,. He then smirked as the he slowly stood back up, the ball rolled down and right before it hit the ground, Sting back heeled it into the net._

" _What a cheeky goal! Sting and Rogue have tied it up and are now waiting for the judges to calculate the score."_

 _Everyone looks at the judges._

" _The judges give a 10 for the through pass meg, and a 15 for the skills shown by Sting! This gives Sabertooth 25 points and aheadcof Fairytail!"_

 _Natsu then grabs the ball quickly and goes to the spot, him and Raiden lock eyes and Nod. Gilarts then blows the whistle._

" _They are off again!"_

 _Natsu quickly passes Raiden the ball and moves, Sting and Rogue change real quick. Rogue went behind Natsu and Sting went after Raiden. Raiden then quickly passed the ball through Stings legs, towards Natsu, and then moved. Natsu smirked feeling Rogue behind him feinted to go for it and let the ball roll through his own legs and then through Rogues, Natsu then ran around him._

" _OHHHHHHH! Natsu with a beautiful feint now has two megs for this goal!"_

 _Natsu then hears Sting right behind him_ "Rogue go get the new kind I'll take care of Natsu."

 _Natsu then smirked after hearing Rogue leave his side. He wuickly pulled the ball back as he spun around Sting, the ball following after him through Stings legs. Sting turned quickly to catch up, but then Natsu spun around him and slipped the ball through his legs, Sting then slipped and fell to the ground trying to make up for his mistake. Natsu then continues on for goal, however, Rogue charges him to stop him, not so Frantically this time. However Natsu still smirked and eye balled Raiden running for the middle. Natsu, as if in slow motion, placed his feet about the ball as if he was gonna rainbow it, Rogue realized this and closed his legs and turned around. However, Natsu didn't do either of the moves he was thinking of, instead Natsu spun as he rolled the ball up his leg and then used the back of the heel of his foot to fling the ball acroos the field, in the air, for Raiden._

" _What a move! Only completed by European professionals, Natsu has done, and completed the rainbow flick pass!"_

 _The entire crowd cheered waiting for what Raiden would do with the ball floating towards him._

 _Come on Raiden we gotta make it look good!_

 _Everyone watching, the play goes by in slow motion in Natsu's eyes, Raiden smirked and began to raise his left leg in time with the ball._

 _What the hell?! You're a right footer use your Right?!_

 _Then right before the ball was in kicking height above his head, Raiden used the momentum from his left leg to fling himself and his root foot up to smash the ball in the back of the net with a bicycle kick, The Crowd goes Crazy! Raiden sticks the landing._

" _Oh my god! He did it! He did a full bicycle kick! After such a play, only a fabulous finish like that could be deserved. How ill the judges rate this?"_

 _Everyone turns to the judges_

" _The judges give 30 points for the goal itself! And 100 points for all the fantasticfoot work! This is unheard of! More than a hundred points a goal! The Fairytail players are in a completely different league!"_

 _Sting and Rogue just gawk at the score, Sting slams his fist on the ground because there is 3 seconds left of the time._

"Damn it Natsu! And here I thought I at least closed the gap between us at least a little. However when Sabertooth actually plays Fairytail, the outcome will be different, I can promise you that much."

 _Natsu holds out a hand to him to help him up._ "Well maybe, this was fun. We should do it again."

"Yea I think so-"

" _Everyone listen, the masked player that we found to be Natsu's partner is Raiden Kilpatrick! The star of Fiore's under 21 national team, and the young talent at Magnalia United!"_

 _Everyone turns and gawks at him, including Sting and Rogue. Natsu just smirks._

 _I knew I chose the right guy._ _Then Sting just laughs and so does Rogue, who is standing by Stiing now._

"So it seems we really stood no chance huh? Especially if he is your partner, and you guys running those teams together and all."

 _Natsu just laughed waving his hands and shaking his head no_ "ahaha I wish, I don't have enough money to try out for those teams."

"Actually Natsu, that's why you have that uniform." _Raiden laughed and rubbed the back of his head._

 _Natsu turns and looks at him,_ "Stop pulling my leg, your coach just did you a favor and made a friend a uniform."

 _Raiden gets serious_ "Natsu I'm not kidding, look for yourself if you don't."

 _Raiden pointed to the judges who stood up and all shed their hoods. Everyone in the auditorium gawked. At what they saw._

 _What the?! Why is there a little blonde girl up there? She is wearing a MUFC jacket._

"The one that looks like she's five is manager Mavis, don't tell her I said that though."

 _Natsu just nods still gawking at his sight._

 _Raiden then points to a girl with green hair and the emblem of fiore on her jacket,_

"That's Princess Hisui E. Fiore, she decided to manage the U 21 national football team, even though she gets hit on all the time. And lastly that guy with the x cut on the side of his face is Doranbolt, the manager of the first team of Fiore."

 _Natsu still gawking at this site._ _Why are all these famous football people here, probably for Raiden huh?! Yea that's it._

 _Natsu then looked at Raiden,_ "I'm not gonna say why they are here, that is someone else's privilege." _Raiden pointed behind Natsu, Natsu turned to see lucy ssmiling she just waved and came closer so they could speak._

"Luce I-"

"Wait Natsu, let me explain before you say anything."

 _Natsu just nodded and let Lucy speak_

"I know, and you know, that it has been your dream to go pro since you were able to run with a ball at your feet." _Natsu nods,_ "Well I heard that you would try out, but you couldn't afford it. So, I paid for you to have a tryout with the Magnolia coach. However, Raiden got wind of it because Mavis knows you two go to the same high school, so she asked him about it. Raiden told her that you were a player with no comparison when a ball was at your feet. You could change the who dynamic of a game by just going on the field. This then caused Mavis to come up with this whole idea. She was emailed this morning about the events of today, and personally asked the other two managers to join her as guest judges for your guys mess around event. They where in disguises to give you your try out Natsu, they were here to give you your chance. I'm sorry for not telling you."

 _She is looking down now, why?! I couldn't be happier! Wait but I haven't said anything… what to say, what to say?! …. Aha!_

 _Natsu then swept Lucy up in his arms and crashed his lips to hers. Lucy still surprised by the sudden act of affection, slowly melted into the kiss. Natsu spun themselves around like tthat._

"Ahem… Excuse us are we interrupting?"

 _Natsu and Lucy untangle themselves, but Natus still holding her hand and lacing their fingers together._

"Ahahah not really." _Natsu laughed and turned them around to find the three coaches and all their friends there._

"Ahaha did you guys see all of that.. just now?"

"Sure did Lu! I'm so glad you guys are FINALLY public now, we can all go on group dates and atuff now ekkkk!" _Lucy, Levy and the rest of the girls went off to go talk, meanwhile Natsu and the guys all stayed with the coaches._

 _Natsu turned with a giant grin on his face._

"So how did I do?"

 _All the managers eyed eachother and then Mavis stepped up._

"To be honest, your fitness levels a lower than liked, you too weak in a tackle, and… _Natsu's head is hung low…_ you passed with flying colors with all of us."

 _Natsu's head shot up, Raiden was smirking and so were the rest of the guys._

"Wait what?! You're kidding right?!"

"No, I'm not kidding about those two things, but beyond those two you were just amazing out there Mr. Dragneel. We will all have a talk with your Father about contract signings, and practices later. You should go and celebrate with your women."

 _Natsu's head hung low and he was crying, everyone looking around to see what was wrong. Natsu then showed his face, and he was smiling elegantly at everyone._

"Thank you all for doing this. I really wish my dad was here to do all those things, but he isn't. But I don't know who else to be my-"

"I'll do it!"

 _Oh no… she is suppose to be in Europe or somethin…_

 _Everyone turns to where the voice came from to find a blue haired girl there, and she ran and hugged Natsu._

"Wendy, I'm glad you are here and all, but you should be in class."

"Nope, my dear cousin needs me so I came to watch! You did really good by the way!"

"Uh excuse me, but you cannot be his agent."

 _Wendy turns and pouts to Doranbolt, He turns away._

"I'm sorry ma'am but they must be over 18 to be an agent of a player. In your case you are not-"

"I'll do it."

 _Everyone turned to the side to see the Principal step down from his chair and join the group._

"Well I guess, that suffices then. We will send Makarov Dreyar the information you will need for training and such."

 _All three of the coaches were about to turn when,_

"Wait! I just have one question you three. Will I still be able to play for Fairytail?"

 _They all looked at one another and shrugged._ "Why not? We have no problems with it."

 _Natsu smiled and sshook all their hands as they left. He then turned to Lucy,_

"Luce, you don't know how happy you just made me!"

 _Natsu ran and picked up Lucy by her waist and twirled he around._ "Damn it Natsu put me down!"

 _Natsu put Lucy down._ "Now, you can thank me by you and the rest of the guys getting to that scrimmage and beating twilight ogre!"

 _Natsu and the rest of the guys face's all went pale and they all ran faster than the eye could see to the parking lot to leave._

 _Gotaa hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta Hurry!_

 _Natsu and the rest of his group jumped into Laxus's big Chevrolet Suburban._

"Seat belts guys."

"Shut up Laxus and drive we have 30 min before the whistle blows to start!"

"Alright alright! But I ain't paying the ticket you fools are!"

 _They arrive at the field which was a 5 minute drive from their school ironically._

"Okay guys let's go find Gildarts."

 _All 7 of them ran with their bags to Gildarts, Natsu and the rest look confused as they approach because everyone is looking at them funny._

 _What the? Why are the younger kids, and Bench players here?_

"Yo old man we made it for the game."

"What game you brat? Your game is tomorrow."

 _They all slowly turn to glare at Gray._

"So icicle dick, who actually had it right?!"

"Ahaha guys, at least we came to support the second string team aha… right?"

 _Laxus caught Gray from behind and hels him against his chest._

"We will all go have a word with Mr. Fullbuster else were, Thanks coach."

 _Time for pay back ice face._

 **15 minutes later at Olive Garden Restraunt**

 _Gray's face is black and blue with fist marks covering his face._

"So salamander what are we doing here?"

"Well I still owe Lucy a date, so I sent her a text a minute ago telling her and all the girls to meet us here for dinner, on Gray."

 _Gray shot up glaring at them_

"Maybe you shouldn't have wasted my gas ice boy, now sit down."

 _Laxus didn't even make eye contact with Gray when he said that, and Gray just sat back down._

 _Damn what's taking so long for a reply. When will we get our table?!_

 _Natsu is busy tapping his foot_

 ***bing***

 _Natsu unl;ocks his phone and opens the text._

 **From: Luce**

 **Sorry Natsu me and the girls just**

 **Got done getting ready, we are on**

 **Our way right now! Love you!**

 _Natsu began his reply when,_

"What is this salamander?!"

 _Natsu moves his phone away from Gajeels prying eyes_

"Nothing metal face, now get lost."

 _Jellal the quickly snagged the phone and began to read his reply out loud._

"To: Luce, It's alright you guys are making good time, and I l-"

 _Natsu covered Jellal's mouth before be could finish the sentence and whispered in his ear_

"You finish that sentence and I'll let Erza know about your stuffed animal collection that is hiding in your room." _Jellal just nodded_ "Good boy now give me my phone and we are done."

 _Jellal was gonna hand over the phone, when suddenly he tossed it to Laxus. All the boys are wrestling one another for Natsu's phone._

 **BAM!**

 _Erza is standing in the door way glaring at all of them._

"So we get invited out, and we show up to come pick up our boyfriends from Daycare. Please explain the situation before I destroy all of you!"

 _All the boys gulped and pointed to Natsu_

"He did it!"

 _Natsu just scowled_ _Thanks for the support 'team.'_

"Ahahaha Erza, you see… we were just-"

"ALL OF YOU OUT! I DON"T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU IN MY RESTRAUNT AGAIN!"

 _They all to turn to see the manager of the place seething._

 _What's his problem?_

"I don't care who you all are, or where you come from! You come here, start messing around like 5 year olds, and then she comes in and breaks my doors down to stop you fools!" _He points to Erza_

"NOW LEAVE B EFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

 _They all samper up and out of Olive Garden and are now in the parking lot by Laxus, Lucy, and Erza's cars._

 _Man this sucks, what now?_

"Man we can't go anywhere without you guys messing the place up!" _Lucy is now pretty mad,_ "Especially you Natsu, you know that was my favorite restraint and now I can't go back!"

"What?! Luce it's not my fault! It's theirs!" _He turns and points at the other guys_

"What?! No it was her! She broke shit!" _They all turn and point to Erza_

"I have no regrets, I did what must be done."

 _Mira laughs,_ "I don't think that was to break the doors down Erza aha."

 _They all then laugh at the situation. Natsu wipes a tear from his eye because he was laughing so hard._

 _Man, this is the way Fairytail is though, we break stuff, get upset about it, then we laugh and continue being the family we are…_

 _Gray then speaks up_ "So what now guys?"

"Well I'm still hungry…"

"You're always hungry Natsu."

"Is there a problem with that Luce?"

"Well it is a pain in my pocket."

"Guy's why don't we go to Natsu's place? He does have a pool and stuff in his back yard?"

"Ahaha Mire, don't be saying dumb ideas, people don't wanna come to my place…"

 _And I don't want to be cleaning up that mess._

"What Salamander, come on it's Friday night let's have a little party at your place!"

"I would have to agree with the metal head on this one Natsu…"

 _Natsu then turned to Jellal and Gajeel and glared at them._ "No one is coming to my place for nothing."

"Natsu~" _Natsu turned to see Lucy walking towards him sultrily, she then strokes his face,\_

"Natsu come on, let's have some fun at your place?" _Natsu starts to blush_

"But, but,but …"

 _She placed a finger over his slips._

"Shhhh Natsu… No but's." _She then leaned in close and whispered some words in his ear, and his face began to Blush furiously._

 _WHAT! Luce you are so bad!_

"L-L-L-L-Luce what are you saying stuff like that for?"

 _She then slid her finger slowly down his chest,_ _Why am I getting all tingly?! And Espesically down there right now?!_

"Welll, maybe you might get a little reward if you're a good boy today…" _She then winked and walked away. She made sure to move her hips from side to side…_

 _I can't take my eyes off her, is this women really the same Luce I'm going out with? Because I like this version of her too. Wait what were they all talking about?_

"So Natsu what you say to Lucy's request?"

 _Natsu's eyes still on Lucy and he has a huge blush on his face._

"Whatever Luce wants she gets…"

 _Everyone cheered and Lucy high-fived with Mira and then they whispered between eachother._

"Thanks for the tip Mira."

"It works every time Lucy, just don't over use it." _Mira then smirked at Lucy_ "So what did you promise that Pink haired idiot anyways?"

 _Lucy's face immediately went to the color of Erza's hair._ "Nothing Mira!"

 _Gray then said aloud,_ "So who is gonna go with who to get there stuff?"

"All the guys can come with me?" _Laxus said looking around. Then Mira piped up_

"All the girls should go together and get the groceries and stuff! So, Laxus I'll take the car."

"That's a good idea, so Lucy give your keys to whoever you want to drive, Erza let Jellal take your keys, and all the girls go with Mira."

"Juvia wishes to stay with Gray." _She then gripes his arm, and he tries to pry her off._

"Uh, I guess Natsu take my car, it does match your hair and all." _She smirked, and tossed the keys to Natsu who caught them with ease._

"Fuck you Luce."

 _Natsu turns and begins walking towards the car. Lucy said sarcastically under her breath ._

"Well fuck you too pinky."

 ***beep***

 _Lucy pulls out her phone and unlocks it to read the message_

 **From: Natsu**

 **I heard that, and when and where Luce ;)**

 **Name the place and time and I'll be there :p**

 _Lucy quickly locked her phone while blushing and everyone is looking at her._

"So a-a-a-are we going or what?"

 _Everyone just nods, Erza hands her keys to Jellal. Natsu takes Raiden, Gajeel and Gray, Jellal takes Laxus, and Loke._

"Salamander why do you get to drive the pink corvette when Jellal gets a red Mercedes Slk?"

"Shut up metal Head. We are in charge of cleaning up the house and stuff."

"Um Natsu?"

"Yea Raiden?"

 _Natsu has now pulled out onto the main rode on his way to his house._

"What about wendy?"

 _SHIT WENDY!_

"DAMN IT I FORGOT ABOUT WENDY!" _Natsu swerves around and makes a U-turn and speeds off_

"Natsu don't kill us!" _Gray screamed_

"You all better shut up ice face, it's Wendy her safety is higher priority than yours!"

 _They all screamed out a window_ "Someone save us!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know the first part was actually adding to the story, but the second part was just to add some humor to this story. I felt like it was getting a little too serious for a fairy tail fic, so i made it a little more humor-ish. Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who have been reading thank you. Also thank you to so who have started following this story! Well I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

Normal

 _Natsu's thoughts_

" _Natsu talking to you the reader"_

 _Actions_

 _ **Last time on TLOFTSP:**_

"You all better shut up ice face, it's Wendy her safety is higher priority than yours!"

 _They all screamed out a window_ "Someone save us!"

 **Chapter 9**

 _As Natsu sped into the school parking lot, he came to a screeching stop in the front of it. He then proceeded to put the car in park and call Wendy._

"Hey Wendy I'm here."

"OH okay Natsu… Wait I thought you don't have a car?"

"Oh you know just barrowing Luce's for a bit ahaha."

"Natsu did you steal Lucy's car?!"

"No! I swear I didn't! Now please come to the car as soon as possible because I have stuff to do today."

"Oh alright Natsu I'll just clean up my stuff and head on out then."

"Okay, see yea!"

"K bye."

 _He then heard in the background_

"Hey Wendy, who was that?" _Then she hung up,_

 _What the? Who was that? And they better stop acting so friendly with Wendy or I'm gon-_

"Hey flame brain, what's wrong with your face, you look uglier than usual?"

"What's wrong with your ugly ass face icicle dick?!"

"Ahaha he's just pulling you leg salamander. But seriously you look pissed what's up?"

"It's nothing Gajeel."

"It has to do with Wendy huh flame butt?"

"You want to be kicked to the back ice face?!"

"It is about Wendy isn't it? Well what's wrong?"

"Well Raiden, you see it's just that she has always been like a little sister to me, and now she's at the age where boys begin to become part of her life, and I just don't think that there is any guy out there good enough for little Wendy." _They all slap their faces except Natsu who is looking pretty proud of himself._

"Hey look salamander she's right there, and talking to…. I can't see, oh wait that's Romeo!"

 _What the hell does he think he is doing acting all nonchalantly with Wendy like that! They are far too close! Their shoulders are touching, there must be at least be a 3 yard radius around Wendy form boys at all times! Ahaha good idea! Now to go deal with the trash._

 _Natsu jumps out the car, and Wendy and Romeo are about 30 yards in front of it, blushing away and talking and not even noticing the pink haired demon that is about to descend upon them. As Natsu rushes towards his prey, Romeo looks up and sees Natsu charging at him._

"Uhhhhh W-w-w-wendy why is Natsu charging at us? Isn't that Lucy's car?"

"Well yea didn't I tell you, Natsu came to pick me up not Lucy. He just borrowed her car."

"Well I gotta go your older brother hates me!"

 _He turns to take off when nAtsu is about 10 feet away_ "He's my cousin Romeo not my brother."

"Well this cousin is about to beat a little punk who doesn't understand personal space!"

 _This little brat sure knows how to evade!_

 _Meanwhile in the car the group is watching Natsu chase around Romeo and wendy is laughing away._

"He guys we should probably go stop Natsu and help out Romeo."

"Nah Raiden it's all Gucci."

"Yea what Gajeel said, just lay your head down and take a quick nap, they will be back in a few."

 **10 minutes later.**

 _Natsu is now carrying Romeo sideways like a skate board, and he is wrapped in duct tape that is black and has falme designs on it._

"What the hell Natsu?! It's one thing to make sure I don't mess with your kid cousin-sister whatever, and another to duct tape me and carry me like a skateboard, with super kiddy duct tape

"Oh god just shut the fuck up already!"

 _Natsu opens the passenger side door and tosses Romeo onto Gray's lap_

"Ouf- What the, hey kid I'm not a seat cushion you know?"

"Well I'm not a skateboard."

"What?-"

 _Natsu hops in the drivers seat, Wendy is in the back middle between Gajeel and Raiden,_

"Everyone have their seat belts on?"

 _Romeo attempts to speak,_ "I don't hav-"'

"Alrighty let's go!"

 _After a long and dread filled ride home, from Romeo's point of view._

 _Ahhhh home sweet home,_ _Natsu opens his front door, and puts Romeo down._

"Okay you Lazy shits time to go clean up outside a little so when everyone else shows up it's all nice and clean for people to use!"

"Okay flame brain where's your cleaning stuff?"

 _Natsu points to a door,_

"Inside there is all the brooms and stuff. Okay who wants to be in charge of the music downloading?"

"OH I WANNA PICK ME NATSU PLEASE!"

"Oh alright Wendy since you asked so nicely." _He smiled and patted her on the head._

 _She is such a good girl, I swear she will always be my baby cousin!_

 _Gray whispers to Gajeel,_

"Over protective brother complex or what?"

"Tell me about it. Oi! Salamander I'll help Wendy then since she will need it."

 _Natsu nods,_ "Okay Gajeel, that means me Gray, Raiden, and the piece of shit that doesn't know boundaries-"

 _In the background-_ "I resent that!"

"- are outside just touching the stuff up. Alright! Break!"

 _Natsu and the guys didn't find much trouble in cleaning the place up, except for Romeo, he had to use a tooth brush while still wrapped up to clean stuff with. After about 30 minutes of watching him struggle, Natus went and cut him free. Natsu then proceeded to help Romeo finish his job._

"Hey Gray, Raiden can you guys get the grill Ready I'm sure they brought stuff to use on it."

"Alright,"

"Aye sir!" _Raiden said this one_

"Romeo, since we have some alone time-"

"Just stop okay?"

 _Romeo's eyes are foreshadowed._

"I don't care what you do to me, I will always be there for Wendy, because she said I make her smile, and she seemed so sad before I started talking to her, so I made it my mission to make her smile. So do what you will and attempt to get me to leave her alone, but I'm letting you know that I will never stop and let her be sad!"

 _Natsu then caught Romeo in a hug._

"Hey, it's okay I understand I'm the same way about Luce. And so you know Wendy was abandoned by her mom and brought to us when she was a baby, Igneel said he knew her mother, Grandeeney or something, and he said that I needed to take care of her because there would be a time when he couldn't anymore, granted I wouldn't think it was so soon. Anyways, if you make Wendy happy, and I can tell you do, I will allow you within her 3 yard radius-"

"Wha-"

"Don't question it, just no boys in side it okay? And just so we are clear-"

 _Romeo nods his head, and then Natsu's eyes become demonic looking and glowing red_

"If I ever hear that you hurt Wendy, or even make her cry, I will personally make sure that the only thing left of you is the ash of your former self, do I make myself clear?"

 _Romeo just nods furiously and sweating nervously, then Natsu has a bright smile on his face_

"I'm glad we got that all cleared up, now do you have any electronics on you?"

"No why would I-"

 _Natsu then picks Romeo up over his head and tosses him in the pool._

"Ahahahahha!" _Natsu is rolling on the floor laughing_

 _Man that kid never saw it coming!_

"So you leave us all the work for you to play, huh flame brain?"

"Yea Natsu I think it's payback time."

 _Natsu slowly turns around to see Gray, and Raiden right behind him_

 _OH SHIT THEY LOOK MAD!_

"Oh ahaha hi guys? Oh- wiat- What are you?!"

 _Gray and Raiden pick up Natsu and throw him in the pool too, now they are laughing their asses off!_

 _Man they sure are having a giggle at this! Just you wait._

 _After splashing eachother for hours on end, Lucy walks outside the back to find a bunch of high school seniors having a water fight._

 _Alright, it is me and Romeo's last chance to get them and all we have is a water gun, 2 ballons, and a water pistol._

"okay Romeo heres the plan…"

 **5 minutes later**

 _Gray and Raiden are behind a flipped over table with camo bandanas on._

"Can you see them Gray?"

"No I can't, they must be hiding."

"What's our stalk?"

"We have half full water guns 1 each and a single ballon left. We gotta make it last."

"Yea I know what you mean."

"On three we jump. 1… 2… th-"

 _Natsu and Romeo jumo over the tables, and while in mid air throw the water ballons in each of their faces. When they land, they quickly start spraying Gray and Raiden. When Gray and Raiden come to, Natsu and Romeo turn to run, then Gray launches the ballon at Natsu's face. Natsu ducks and turns to see the ballon heading for the person he didn't expect it to._

 **SPLASH!**

 _We are dead, why did it have to be her._ _Natsu dropped his gun and took off_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE BEAST HAS AWOKEN!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DAMN PINK HAIRED BRAT!"

 _Natsu turns and yells back_

"You know I love you Luce, but Gray threw the ballon so he deserves to die an agonizing death, not the rest of us!"

 _Romeo glares at Natsu_ "Wow way to throw him under the bus Natsu…"

"Hey I ain't ready to die, but apparently he is, because Lucy can be even scarier than

Erza when she gets really mad."

"Oh, is that what you refer to as the 'Beast has Awoken' ?"

 _Natsu turns smiling,_

"Why, yes- oh h-h-h-h-hi Luce. Ahahaha fancy meeting you here, nice weather we are having huh?"

 _Lucy is seen walking away while Natsu is on the floor unconscious._

"And the rest of you go get dressed! Everyone else will be here soon!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"At least most of you men are respectful, unlike some certain pink haired guys who call their girlfriends beats…"

"What was that Lucy?"

"Oh, nothing Gray just muttering to myself, you guys run along, I will deal with Natsu."

"Okay good luck."

 _Lucy walks over to Natsu and dumps a buck of cold water on his face, he hops straight up_

 _What the? I swore I was talking to Luce? Why am I on the floor? Why am I soaking wet? And whjy do I have this huge headache and a bump on my head?!_

"Luce you know what happened, I was talking to you and that's the last I remember."

"OHHH Natsu you poor thing, you slipped and fell. You okay?"

 _Dang Luce you are so nice I swear!_

 _Lucy helps Natsu up,_

"Natsu you nee-"

 _Natsu grabbed Lucy around the waist in a loose hug._

"So, Luce about that promise from earlier…"

 _Natsu now smirking, and Lucy is blushing profusely_

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

 _Lucy unfolds herself and turns to walk away,_

"Come on Luce, you can't promise a guy stuff like THAT and pretend it never happened."

 _Lucy turns her head back to face him,_

"Well maybe if you are a good little dragon, I might give you a special treat later tonight,"

 _Lucy winked at a now blushing Natsu, and she turned and wlaked away moving her hips a little more than needed from side to side._

 _God damn, Lucy is super hot when she is like this.. Especially the way her wet shorts cling to her ass_

 _Nastsu swallowd and licked his lips_

 _Damn how did I ever get a girl like her. It is still a mystery._

"HEY FLAME BUTT!"

 _Gray is sticking out of Natsu's window_

"WHAT YOU WANT GRAY?!"

"QUIT STARING AT LUCY'S ASS AND GET READY!"

 _Natsu now runs inside and past a blushing Lucy_

 _Man I hope she didn't hear that!_

 _Natsu is now upstairs in his room with the rest of the guys,_

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Gray?"

"What now?"

"You heard me…"

"You have all night to ogle over your girlfriend but only 15 minutes before everyone else shows up. And you still gotta get Gajeel and Raiden some swim trunks."

"Yea yea whatever."

 _Maybe I wanted to ogle some moe in private you damn frozen douche, oh that's a good one! I'll call him that later._

"Ey! Raiden catch! These are mine so just wear some boxers with em, that's what I do."

 _Natsu tosses Raiden the shorts, who just stares at them and goes to go get changed._

"Allllllright… Gajeel here I grabbed some from the store because you wear a bigger size than me."

"Okay salamander I owe you then."

"Nah just keep it, it was only like 5 bucks anyways."

"Okay, if you say so. What about you Gray?"

"Oh I'm good, I always have swim trunks on me, so if I have accidently strip I have an extra layer before the ladies get a free show."

 _Gray just wiggles his eyebrows at Natsu and Gajeel who just look at eachother, and laugh, then Raiden comes back form the bathroom._

"Ey, Raiden you didn't have to go to the bathroom to change, we are all guys. We have all seen a pair of boxers before."

"Salamander im gonna change in the bathroom because I wanna shower, is that alright?"

 _Natsu nods, and turns back to Raiden who is blushing._

"Well you see, I wanted to make sure I looked alright in the clothes first you know?"

 _Natsu and Gray are both wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a tank top. Natsu's trunks have flame designs and a red tank top. Gray's has snowflakes on then and he has a dark blue tank top._

"Ahaha why didn't you just say so? Me and Flame brain will help you look good in no time!"

"Yea what Ice face said, we do argue, but we know how to look good. Now, this wouldn't happen to be for a girl that is coming would it?"

 _Natsu and Gray are smirking and Raiden is blushing and is shocked,_

"How? How? How do you know?"

"Oh that's easy Luce sent me a text about it."

"Wait Lucy knows her?"

"Well yea they are friends I guess… Here look."

 **From: Luce**

 **NATSU OMG! Raiden just invited Laky!**

 **AHHHH I totally ship them!**

 **To: Luce**

 **Nice, glad for him about time, I totally caught him**

 **Checking her out and talking to her after the**

 **2 v 2 and you what them?**

 **From: Luce**

 **Nothing it's a girl thing…**

 **To: Luce**

 **Yea okay whatever.**

 _Raiden keeps scrolling and furrows his brow,_

"What the hell Natsu?!, you and Lucy planed this whole party thing just to get me to ask Laky here? I've only known you for like a day and you both are shipping me with girls like a tv show or something!?"

"We are what?"

"Shipping flame brain, it's a thing girls do for couples they think should be together in shows. For example Mira shipped you and Lucy."

"OHHHHH I get it!"

"Sheesh and to think this guy get's A's on all his exams."

 _Gray and Raiden are pinching their noses,_

"You fool still aren't ready?!"

 _They all look up to see Gajeel drying his mane of hair._

"Well you see me and ice butt are trying to find a shirt that looks good on Raiden here, so he can look good for Laky."

 _Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu are all smirking, and then Raiden speaks up,_

"Guys maybe I should just tell her not to come, I mean I only started talking to her today. Then she put her number in my phone and then we were texting all day. Then she came to the game and we talked there. But, I don't think I can do this. I'm not very good with girls."

 _Gajeel walked up and slapped him on the back, a little harder than needed though._

 _Okay Gajeel gots it, let's see what he says._

"Well newbie, just so you know Laky is best friends with Levy, they are like clones of eachother. Granted their bodies are different their bodies are different, but they both love books and knowledge and shit like that."

 _Gray and Natsu are glaring at him_

 _No they don't that is not how that works._

"So if you are to learn anything from me, if she is being forward like the way you said she was, she is totally interested."

 _Okay, weird way of going about it but got to the right result._

 _They all nod, they Gray places his hand on Raidens other shoulder._

"Now put this on, it matches your eyes and the plain black trunks."

 _Natsu and Gajeel start snickering_

"Okay metal face and flame shit, I'm not trying to be gay. The sea blue tank does totally match him am I wrong?"

 _They both nod and shrug._

"Good now shut the fuck up."

"You guys all ready?"

 _Wendy and Lucy walk in._

"Yea we are."

 _Natsu turns to see Lucy in a white bikini top with pink flowers on it and daisy duke shorts._

 _He gulped and licked his lips,_

 _Damn Luce, who knew you had such… such curves?! Shit damn all I ever see you in is kinda baggy t-shirts, skirts, and sweat shirts! We gotta fix this._

 _Gray whispers in his ear_

"Natsu stop stairing she feels like she is dressed wrong and doesn't look good."

"WHAT?! SHE LOOKS DAMN AMAZING! Luce you look hot!" _Natsu winks at her and smiles, and Lucy just blushes._

"Thanks Natsu…"

"Now, where's Wendy?"

"Right here!"

 _She comes out from behind Lucy_

 _She is not wearing a 2 piece with Romeo here_

"Wendy we are gonna head down stairs, and you are gonna go put on about… 10 more layers of clothing…"

 _He just smiles.,and Lucy glares at him._

"No Wendy you are fine, everyone else go ahead downstairs WE have some talking to do."

"OH SHIT!"

 _They all take off down the stairs and Lucy just slams the door and locks it._

 _Why is she locking it… I didn't do something that stupid?! I'm just trying to protect Wendy. OH crap she's walking this way with her eyes foreshadowed, she is PISSED._

 _Lucy is now inches away from Natsu, she raise her hand,_

 _Here it comes, brace yourself Natsu!_

 _Natsu winces waiting for the pain, but then, Lucy just strokes his cheek. Natsu opens his eyes to see Lucy looking right back at him._

 _What the…_

"Luce…" _Natsu said huskily_

 _What the hell was that! That ain't my voice! Come on Natsu this is the women you love act normal!_

"Hehe, silly Natsu…" _Lucy leans up and kisses Natsu. He at first startled, but then deepens the kiss by pulling her into him._

 _Okay Natsu keep your cool… phew, I have a condom in the drawer… or I think I do.. I hope I do?! AHHHH NO!_

 _Natsu and Lucy break apart for air, breathing heavily._

"Luce…"

"Natsu…"

 _Natsu quickly pulls Lucy in and Lucy wraps her arms around Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss. Natsu then moves his hands slowly down,_

 _Time for base number 2…_

 _Lucy then just grabe his hands and placed them on her ass firmly. Natsu opens his eyes from the shock,_

 _Damn it Luce, you really do have a bad girl side!_

 _He then pins Lucy against the door using his weight and hands to hold her._

 _Woooooo! Little Natsu calm doen, we can't let her think we are too happy for this!_

 _Natsu then lifts Lucy up, she wraps her leg around his wiast. Natsu then licks Lucys bottom lip asking for permission, Lucy then opens her mouth and starts fighting his tongue for dominance._

 _What the fuck! Shit Luce I thought I was supposed to be the horny freaky one._

 _Lucy then ran her fingers into his pink locks, attempting to deepen their kiss even more._

 _They break for air, both breathing hard, eyes half lidded and beginning to become glossy._

 _Damn Luce, you are something else I swear._

"Natsu… *pant* I want you.. now… right here… this second…"

 _Natsu's eyes poped out of his head from surprise._

 _I don't know, I mean she did promise that she would suck off and then doing other stuff, but that's a little different from actually doing that stuff… The first one ehhh I can do, but the rest she promised… Damn what a freak… but isn't it kinda soon?_

 _Natsu got serious and looked Lucy in the eyes._

"I'm sorry Luce, I.. I can't… not yet at least… I have a lot going on right now, with my dad gone, my brother back in town, and the team signing my contract. If I got you pregnant, it would just add more, and we still have to graduate."

 _Natsu let Lucy down ,_

"I'm sorry Luce, I just feel we should wait a little longer you know?"

 _Lucy smiles, nods her head, and kisses his cheek_

"You pass pinky." _Lucy giggles at Natsu's stupor_

 _What?_

"Wait, what Luce?"

"You passed my test dumby."

"Still what."

"Well I was testing you to see if you just wanted me for my body, because the way you were ogling before I got suspicious. So, I came up with this."

"You're evil you know that, I almost lost myself."

 _Natsu pouts and turns away, and then Lucy kisses his cheek_

"Almost pinky…"

"Salmon."

 _Lucy opens the door, and Gray and Mira fall in, with Juvia clinging to Gray._

"We shou- what the fuck are you three doing?"

"Oh nothing, just helping Gray with Juvia problems is all ahaha right?"

"Yea what Mira said Lucy."

"Juvia heard love rival having a good time with Natsu." _Juvia winked and Natsu andLucy both blush_

"Shut up, come on let's go Luce, people are arriving."

"Alright."

 _Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and begins to walk down stairs when he hears lots of voices and loud music. He turns to Mira._

"Ahaha I was gonna tell you about the fact that some one, not me, had maybe accidently posted an invite to the party on my instagrm page, not me remember, and now most of the school is here."

 _Mira said while smiling, and Natsu just pinches his nose._

"Uh how many people Gray?"

"Um enough to fill up you pool place, most of outside and you bottom floor."

"So it's a house party status now?"

"Yup, looks like it."

"Where is Wendy?"

"She is with Erza and Jellal in kitchen handeling food."

"Good, what about Romeo?"

"Same that's good."

"Wait did you say you put it on the internet?!"

"Uh yea? On accident, it was suppose to be a direct message to Laky, and I accidently posted it."

"I don't care about that, it's just now HE might see it, and-"

"HEY! NATSU LITTLE BROTHER?! WHY DIDN'T I GET AN INVITE?!"

"show up here…"

 _Lucy looks at Natsu,_

"Natsu is that-?"

 _Natsu nods_

"Flame brain you want some help?"

"Yea, I'm gonna need someone to stop me from killing him."

 _Mira looking around confused,_ "Kill who Natsu?"

"My older brother Zeref…"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yea Zeref shows up again. And yes I paired my OC with Laky. She is a more minor character in Fairytail so I thought, why not. Let me know how I did! Thanks for reading.**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so sorry for being on hiatus for a year guys! I should've let you guys know, but I was really busy with school and soccer! And for any of you guys wondering I'm officially playing on a semi professional soccer team at the age of 19 and starting! Thanks  
for those who are still reading and I should have a new chapter up soon!


End file.
